


梦归拉莱耶

by HCLOoooooo



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 44,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCLOoooooo/pseuds/HCLOoooooo
Summary: 你发现你的新婚丈夫不是人
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由本人RPG小修，原帖地址https://www.sosad.fun/threads/30888原帖未完结，可以去玩  
> 这里是RPG的整理修改备份，可能会有番外和一些没有走到的剧情  
> 剧情走向由原帖地址决定  
> 郑重承诺，本文不含追妻火葬场，修罗场等狗血剧情  
> 严正声明，本文的创作是出于以下几个诉求  
> 1.我想跑团。我真的真的好想跑团。  
> 2.为什么小说里谈恋爱的都是神....下级眷属也有属于他们的春天！！  
> 3.我真的真的想看调查员谈恋爱。  
> 我是真的想不出文名，如果有好的建议可以提出  
> PS你的初始SAN值为60/60,血量为10/10

“这次采风真是收获颇丰。”你满意地打开相机，翻阅里面的素材。这片海滩是你无意中发现的，几乎没有人工开发的痕迹。正因如此，你在这里发现了许多遭受了海风和海浪拍打侵蚀而自然风化的石料。自然的鬼斧神工造就了独特的纹理。石块上的缝隙成了小动物的巢穴，轻轻敲击的话会看到小蟹颤颤巍巍地伸出钳子。你越看越喜欢，忍不住拿起相机又拍了几张。自然总是会给你的雕塑创作带来灵感，你相信这次也是。  
夕阳西下，你的存储卡也满了，你满意地踏上归途。你的随身小包里装满了贝壳和漂亮的海玻璃，你准备把这些东西当作送给丈夫的礼物。他一直喜欢这些和海洋相关的东西。你的丈夫由于工作原因经常出差，你格外珍惜和他在一起的时间。再过两天，他就从国外回来了。你想到这里，忍不住露出幸福的微笑。说实话，你们还算是新婚夫夫呢。  
你开车行驶在盘山公路上，心情出奇地好，下意识踩了踩油门，想体验一下飙车的感觉。当然，你还是注意分寸的，没有超速，在拐弯之前踩刹车降速——没有反应。车依然以极高的速度向前冲去。  
你没有想到会是这样的发展。按道理来说不会有人谋杀你，你自己主动放弃了家产，不参与他们的利益纷争，和一个与你们没有任何关系的海洋贸易公司高管结婚。这是个无奈的意外，在你的新生活刚刚开始之际，命运的无常让你无所适从。你看着越来越近的护栏，唯一能做的就是全力扭转方向盘。很明显，这没有任何效果。在失去意识的前一秒，你唯一能做的就是紧紧握住你丈夫给你的结婚戒指。

你没想到你还能再次醒来。鼻腔内萦绕着消毒水的味道，耳畔有仪器滴滴滴的提示音。你猜想你在医院。唯一不和谐的是你眼前一片黑暗。你试着抬起身体，惊醒了趴在你身边的丈夫。他急忙把你按回床上，按响了呼叫铃。你抬起手摸了摸他的脸，能摸到扎手的胡茬。你心里有些酸涩，伊诺克原本是个每天雷打不动剃胡须的人……  
医生进来检查后，告诉你失明是因为头部淤血，只要等它自然消失即可。这让你松了口气，相比失明，你更愿意失聪或失声。你无法接受你无法从事你热爱的艺术事业的结果。最幸运的是，你的双手没有收到过大伤害，只是轻微骨裂，双腿倒是骨折，但是你能接受。  
有了医生的建议和你丈夫的安抚，你的心态也轻松许多。你丈夫强烈要求你回家疗养，你也不愿意待在医院，便快速办理了出院手续。你听着他为你跑来跑去，心里出了酸涩，也有满满的幸福。  
自从把你接回了家，伊诺克每天忙得焦头烂额。他是接到你出车祸的消息后急匆匆从国外赶回来，后来又夜以继日地照顾昏迷的你，工作还有没处理完毕的部分。回到家后他又天天亲自照顾你的日常起居，生怕你又出什么问题，甚至把文件搬回卧室处理。正因为有他的陪伴，你才有力量去适应这短暂的失明生活。每天只要能听见他的声音，你就无比安心。  
终于有一天，你起床时睁开眼睛，清楚地看到了天花板的吊顶。你能看见了！你新奇又怀念地看着房间的装饰，几乎要掉下眼泪。  
你迫不及待地把目光投向在你房间的书桌上办公的丈夫，想和他分享你的喜悦。但是你惊恐地发现你的丈夫赤裸着上身，在书桌面前批阅文件。他原本蜜色的肌肤现在泛着诡异的，灰暗的绿色，在灯光下反射出令人恶心的光泽。他的面部几乎扭曲了，眼球鼓凸，几乎要从眼眶内掉出来。他的嘴唇变得宽厚，甚至能看到里面尖牙的反光。他的脖颈上有腮状突起一收一缩，喷出一股股稀薄的白色雾气，就如同在呼吸一样。  
你（选了没用，不建议选，可以去原帖看最新更新，原帖未完结）  
1、尖叫  
2、跳窗逃跑  
3、攻击他  
4、深呼吸，假装没看见


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小修。原帖决定走4选项。  
> 原本我的想法是上一题选项只有4是正确选项，其他的直通“消去记忆，在一无所知的情况下和丈夫幸福一生”的NE。不过现在我的想法改变了。如果选了123的话，即使你丈夫把你的记忆消除，但是你还是留下了不可磨灭的心理阴影，你会有一个临时疯狂症状，带着这个DEBUFF继续游戏吧哈哈

你顿时感觉到无边的窒息和绝望。恐惧仿佛实体化一般，如同铅水一样塞住了你的喉咙。你的耳边响起阵阵嗡鸣——不，嗡鸣直接在你脑海中响起，你的大脑就像一台被塞入好几十G数据的老爷机，眼前的画面被拆散成一帧一帧。这一刻，他不再是和你度过一段美好时光的爱侣，而是一座无法被翻越的高山，一团遮天蔽日的阴云。你身体在颤抖，仿佛是人类遗留下的原始本能，在遇到高等生物时的下意识战栗。你看到你丈夫脖颈上的腮膨胀，收缩，膨胀，收缩，排出雾气和滴滴答答的粘液；你看见他在翻动纸质文件，哗啦，哗啦，就像海水的声音，海水在翻滚；你看见群星——  
“亲爱的，你醒了？”你丈夫注意到你的苏醒，起身向你走来，“你的脸色怎么这么难看？”  
你注意到他又变成了那个事业有成的英俊男人。他穿着你特意买的情侣睡衣，架着一副金丝眼镜——你特别喜欢他戴眼镜，觉得很有斯文败类的感觉，可惜他只在阅读时候戴眼镜——你发现他直接变成了你熟悉的模样，就在一瞬间。他上一帧还是怪物，下一帧就变成人类。  
你想说话，想尖叫，想拿床头灯把他打出原型，但是你动不了。仿佛被施了定身魔法，你只能瞪着他，深呼吸，深呼吸，什么都没有发生……直到你感到你的肺发出尖锐刺痛，直到你脆弱的精神无法承受，昏迷过去。在陷入黑暗梦境的边缘，你看到你丈夫飞奔过来抱住你的身影。  
（san值减一，现59）  
海水。无边的黑暗的大海。你漂浮在海面上，海水束缚着你。  
天空中，眼睛——  
你猛地起身，发现你现在在医院的VIP病房，你的丈夫趴在病床上打盹。你的动作太大，吵醒了他。他见你醒来，第一时间按响了呼叫铃，并且紧张兮兮把你按回床上等待检查。等到看到一切正常的检查报告，他才长舒了一口气。医生猜测是那次车祸让你留下了一定的心理阴影。你并没有表态。  
这次的风波过后，你能感觉到你丈夫对你更关心了，真正做到了捧在手心怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了。但是你的态度变得有些微妙了起来，那噩梦一般的经历让你不自觉地害怕。你能感觉到这个就是和你在一起这么久的丈夫，但是恐惧让你无法轻易释怀。  
又过了几天，你起床的时候发现你的爱人不在家。他给你留了一个便条，说公司有急事要回去处理，要你按时吃饭按时吃药，还给你画了一个爱心。  
你觉得你不能就这样装作什么都不知道就这么和他过下去，你决定：  
（选了没用，不建议选，剧情已定，有条件的可以去原帖看最新更新，原帖未完结）  
1、报警  
2、打电话给律师要求离婚  
3、打电话给姐姐寻求帮助，你的姐姐是博学的民俗考古教授，或许她能帮你查到点情报  
4、打电话给你们夫夫共同的好友，也是你丈夫的助理艾迪  
5、上网发帖，你有几个一直喜欢逛的灵异论坛


	3. 3

你是一个豪门小少爷，上有一个放荡不羁爱自由的姐姐，下有一个霸道总裁妹妹。由于你实在没有商业天赋，也无心参与竞争，只是醉心于艺术。你的父母没有强求你进入家族企业工作，而是让你自由地研究自己的爱好，让妹妹继承企业。现在你是一个小有名气的雕塑家。你的姐姐喜欢追求刺激，经常会去挑战极限运动。你本以为姐姐会成为一个极限运动选手，结果没想到她跑去当大学教授，也不知道她是怎么应聘上的。不过你的父母倒是非常满意，毕竟他们认为极限运动太过危险。不过你不知道她到底是做什么方面的研究，也没看到过她发表的论文，每次谈及这个问题时，她都讳莫如深。不过据她所说，她觉得自己离真正的博学还差很多。  
你在一个慈善酒会中遇见了了你现在的丈夫。他的外貌只能说是中等偏上，但是他的那股冷漠神秘的气质让你着迷。他似乎有着掌控一切，睥睨天下的自信，而且一举一动都优雅得如同贵族。在你不懈的追求下，你成功把他变成了自己的老公，现在还处于新婚期。你觉得他哪里都好，除了有的时候不解风情，有点冷漠，有时会做出些常人难以理解的举动，经常出差以外。[b]但你从未想过他不是人类[/b]。  
你颤抖着打通了姐姐的电话。你的姐姐现在正在外地。听着电话的嘟嘟声，你的心跳如擂鼓。  
“喂，怎么了？”姐姐的声音从话筒那头传来。由于这件事情过于超现实，你支支吾吾了半天，不知道到底该如何让姐姐理解你的困境。  
听到你说和你丈夫现在有几个问题，她一下子笑出声，惊叹于你们居然会有矛盾。  
“既不是出轨，又不是对不起你....床头吵架床尾和，说不服就睡服怎么样？”她笑着说。  
听到她的玩笑话，你顿时委屈得要掉眼泪，你和你丈夫在一起这么久，从来没有吵过架，一直都是模范夫夫。你终于忍不住哭出声，向姐姐说了你看到的一切，并且强迫自己描述了自己的幻觉。即使过去了几天，想起当时的情景，你仍然能感受到那种上位者对下位者的压迫。在他面前，你就像瑟瑟发抖的兔子，等待着审判降临。  
听完你的叙述，你姐姐瞬间严肃起来，她要求你立刻找借口先离开你的丈夫，不要惊动他，她会以最快的速度回来找你。  
刚挂电话，你接到你丈夫的短信，说他公司有急事，不能回家，向你道歉。他的语气还是那样温和。你一下无法面对这样残酷的现实，只能草草回复“知道了”。  
你看了看时间，发现你姐姐最快也要明天才能到。你觉得坐等姐姐帮你解决一切不是个好主意，你决定：  
1、去丈夫公司探班，你丈夫总不至于在大庭广众之下杀了你....  
2、查看你丈夫的书房，他有时会在里面办公  
3、查看你们的房间，或许有一些他的私人物品


	4. 4和5

你决定去你丈夫的书房看看。  
你们的书房是一个很普通，很正常的书房。中间有一个书桌，上面有一台电脑和一些随意摆在那里的没看完的书，这是你丈夫的“专座”。书桌正对面有一个懒人沙发，那属于你。你经常懒洋洋地瘫在上面翻阅美术画册，而你的丈夫就坐在书桌前干他自己的事，一抬眼就能看到对方；有时候你会在沙发上睡着，你的丈夫就会走过来为你盖上一条小毯子.....你摇摇头，努力把注意力集中在寻找信息上。  
你先在书桌上翻了翻，书桌上摆的都是些文学作品；拉开书桌的抽屉，发现里面除了几只笔，几瓶墨水外空无一物。你不死心地打开电脑。电脑没设密码，桌面上除了几个常用的办公软件外没有其它；点开文件夹，发现里面什么都没有。如果不是你看到过你丈夫用这台电脑办公，你会怀疑这是一台全新的电脑。  
没办法，你只好去看书架上的书。房间里的书主要分为两个部分，左边的书架上摆的都是你的画册，摄影作品集，美术鉴赏等；右边的书架上主要是你丈夫的书，主要集中在神话，民族风俗，历史等书籍。你翻翻找找，终于在一本书里发现了一点东西。

你打开那本书，从里面飘出了几张纸片，似乎是你丈夫拿来当书签的。  
你捡起来看了看，第一张纸片上面似乎是一封短信。  
很荣幸能参与这次的年会。吾等将奉上最虔诚的诚意来加入这场盛会。  
I'a I'a.Cthulhu Fhatgn  
吾主忠实的信徒  
.....什么鬼，你又看了看第二张纸条。  
[blockquote]  
召令动物的咒文(Command Animal Spells)  
这是一系列召令特定种类的动物或昆虫群的咒文，在已出版的扩展规则中有“召令行军蚁”、“召令绿曼巴蛇”、“召令豹子”、“召令蜘蛛猴”等。被召令的动物或昆虫会以自然的方式响应命令，也会以自然的移动速度来到施法者身边。恐怕没人愿意召唤几个月后才能来的生物吧。任何自然界的动物都可以被这类咒文支配，咒术师或萨满对这类咒文知之甚详。  
被唤来的生物只会执行自己能理解的命令。对一条蛇下“飞到墨西哥”的命令是毫无意义的，对毒蜘蛛下“去咬乔纳森•金斯雷”的命令也只会让它困惑，因为它根本没法辨别。但若是下“咬这房间里的所有人”这种命令，那么即使只具有极少一点智力的生物也能理解。[/blockquote]  
.....这不会是真的吧？？你有点难以置信。你姑且把这张纸条收进你的口袋。  
还有一张纸片，上面似乎时一张被打印出来的图片。你能注意到你的丈夫站在图片的中央，似乎是领导者。照片上的人在海边的沙滩上，似乎在开派对？但是，这张照片完全没有显露出欢快的气氛，反而带给你阵阵阴寒。那些人似乎在唱歌跳舞，但是他们的表情不是单纯的喜乐，而是带着疯狂与痴迷。他们的面部表情因为狂热而扭曲，而你的丈夫平静地站在那里，和周围的人格格不入却又分外和谐。  
你又翻了很久，确定找不到其他任何线索后，决定回去休息。  
第二天，你姐姐来了。她先火急火燎带你去检查了一遍身体，在一个小巷子的小破诊所里。你深刻怀疑这个医生到底有没有从业资格证。你姐姐和医生对着检查报告嘀嘀咕咕半天，确认没有问题后才放下心来。你问姐姐到底怎么回事，你丈夫到底是什么东西。但是姐姐铁了心不让你知道，顾左右而言其他，只是一再强调你先搬出来和她一起住，你丈夫很危险等等等等。  
你决定  
1、搬  
2、不搬


	5. 6

你沉默许久，拒绝了姐姐的要求。  
你姐姐气得直接站起来，显然她暂时无法坐下来心平气和地与你谈话了。她背着手在房间里走来走去，试图让自己冷静下来。半晌，她努力用平和的声音说道：“不要告诉我你不搬出来是被爱情冲昏了头脑，亲爱的。现在的情况是，你的丈夫不是人类，他是个怪物——这可是你自己说的。难道你是抱着那种自我满足自我牺牲的态度，觉得你能劝一个怪物向善，还是说你要以身饲虎？”  
“可是我们相处这么久我都没有看出来他有什么异样，而且——”  
“你又没有二十四小时看着他你怎么知道他有没有在背后杀人！”姐姐的眼睛一红，“你有没有考虑过你的家人，难道你想让我们在某一天发现你被吃的破破烂烂的尸体吗？？听话，交给姐姐，我知道一些办法能保证你的安全，和他离婚——”  
“难道我就能放心让你去独自面对怪物？”你也忍不住大叫出声，眼泪顺着你面颊滑下，“听着，我不知道你隐瞒了什么，也不知道你有什么办法，但是我是一个成年人，现在有问题的是我的合法伴侣，我想我有权力知道到底出了什么事！我也不是小时候只会躲在你身后哭的小孩了，我也想保护你，就像你努力帮助我一样。”  
你们冷静下来后，你姐姐虽说同意了你不搬出去，但是她一定要搬到你家和你们一起住。你也没什么意见。  
晚上你丈夫下班回家，发现家里多了一个人，也没多问什么，只是让厨师多做几个你姐姐喜欢的饭菜。餐桌上气氛意外的温馨，你姐姐和你丈夫相谈甚欢，从不同民族的神话聊到各地的风景人文史，你觉得姐姐可以去拿奥斯卡奖了。  
又过了几天。这几天你姐姐试图监视你丈夫的一举一动，但是严词拒绝你的帮助，不过并没有看出什么有价值的东西。这一天你姐姐出门，你独自在家，发现你丈夫和他的助理艾迪提前回了家。艾迪是你们夫夫的共同好友，在你追求你丈夫的时候也和他打好了关系，旁敲侧击丈夫的喜好。  
“宝贝，”他喊了你一声，向你走来，“公司的年会要去国外展开，可能要举行一个月左右。这是临时通知的，很抱歉我又要出差了，在家安心养伤。”他揉捏这你的后脖颈，让你觉得很舒服——只要你不想起他是怪物的事情。  
“年会....?"你看着他，想起你在追求他时他也因为年会的事情去出差，当时你还觉得是他故意躲你，还难过了一阵。  
“是的，年会！不过说是年会，其实也算是一个给优秀员工的福利！”艾迪明显对此兴致高昂，“在海边的沙滩上，一大群人，PARTY！！这可是我第一次参加！！”  
海边，沙滩....?你觉得有些熟悉。  
你决定：  
1、你也想去  
2、算了，与我无关


	6. 7and8

“那，我也想去，好久没有去海边了。”你也不知道中了什么邪，对你丈夫说道。明明有种不详的预感，但是又有一种非去不可的感觉。似乎冥冥之中有一个声音告诉你，这是了解你丈夫的最佳机会。  
话音刚落，你能注意到你丈夫狠狠瞪了艾迪一眼，根本没有在你面前掩饰的意思。说起来你丈夫很少有如此强烈的情绪变化，你不由得有些在意他露出这种表情的原因。艾迪似乎也意识到自己干了件傻事，房间内陷入了尴尬的沉默。你又想开口说点什么，只见艾迪涨红了脸，开口说道：“还是别去了吧，你，你的伤还没好，要养伤……”  
“可是，我觉得一直待在家里有点无聊，医生也说可以多出去走走……”你悄悄握住你丈夫的手，手指轻轻挠他的掌心，你知道这样最容易让他心软，“而且你出差了我在家也没事干……”  
你本以为你丈夫会被顺利拿下，但是他仍旧沉默着任由你玩他的手，似乎在认真思考这个问题。你本以为没戏了，想说要不就算了，这时你的丈夫出人意料地点了头，只不过提了几个注意安全，千万不要乱跑，尊重当地人之类的要求。  
你的佣人为你打包好了大件行李，你往自己的随身小包里放了一把瑞士军刀，一小包创口贴，这就是你的随身物品了。  
在你绞尽脑汁想一个合理的理由来和你姐姐解释你突然跑去参加你丈夫年会的事情，你突然收到你姐姐的消息，说她突然有急事，让你一个人注意安全之类。这到真的是天时地利人和，即使有些心虚，你决定就这么踏上旅程。  
你丈夫公司选定的年会地址确实不太符合常理。这个海滩属于一个临海的小镇。你丈夫解释说他公司和镇子有合作关系，小镇经常出产高质量的海产品，他们公司会来收购。不过这个小镇确实有些偏僻，你们坐很久的火车才抵达目的地。不过你倒是有点乐在其中——这一路上你和你丈夫就像是在蜜月旅行一般，相处变得自然而和谐，就像你不知道丈夫不是人类——或许是因为人多带给了你安全感。所有要参加年会的员工和你们在同一节车厢，你们闲着无聊就打打桥牌，聊聊天。你了解到你丈夫在员工中的口碑很不错，大家都很尊敬他，但是对你却没有那么多距离感，反而和你玩得开心。你虽然在心中暗暗思考为什么你丈夫作为一个怪物如此的爱岗敬业，不过倒也有点庆幸他致力于伪装自己。  
这一路上你和很多员工都混了个眼熟。他们有不少人对你的事业——雕塑——很感兴趣，甚至有人想向你定制作品。不过你注意到他们大部分是要求定制神像，而且是似乎一个冷门的舶来宗教的神明。但是顾客的信仰和你的工作无关，你答应了他们的委托，并且告诉他们回去之后会进一步详谈。  
终于你们到达了目的地。这个镇子的建筑稍微有些破败，能看出修缮的痕迹。村子给你们安排了住处。虽然从外面看过去挺破旧的，但是内部环境不错，装修有着渔民的风格，用了很多渔网和贝壳作为装饰物。你觉得还挺好看的。  
你和你丈夫刚收拾好房间，他就被叫出去了，说是和员工宣布一下流程安排。他揉了揉你的头发，和你说晚上会回来和你吃饭，便出门去了。  
你打开手机，看了看这个小镇的地图。你发现这个镇子旁边还有一个更大的镇子，坐公交车只要40分钟左右就可以到了，不过你现在只想在这个渔镇逛逛。  
你决定，双选  
1、去看看你丈夫开会  
2、去海边看看  
3、去看看镇中心的教堂  
4、去看看接待你们的镇长  
5、去看看接待你们的镇民  
6、去看看员工们


	7. 9

你决定去外面走走。  
你们都住处接近镇中心广场，这可能是全镇最繁华的地段。铺着大理石板的广场延伸出几条通往不同方向的道路。广场两遍可能是镇子上所有的商铺，包括杂货铺，药店，小餐厅和一家非常大的海产市场。或许是海产市场的原因，你能感觉到空气中弥漫着一股浓郁的海水的气息，还参杂着一些腐烂的臭鱼烂虾味。不过……你觉得这味道未免有些过于浓郁了。  
你打开手机看了看地图，发现有一座教堂位于广场附近。你决定去那里看看。  
教堂距离广场挺近的，你只走了五分钟就到达了目的地。一路上你能注意到一些镇民在大街上闲逛喝酒，或者拖着抓回来的一大桶鱼回家。其实这没什么值得注意，可是你觉得他们的长相似乎有些遗传性的相同，比如说眼睛比较鼓。除此之外，他们都喜欢带着金饰，这似乎是他们的传统。他们都十分友善热情，一路上都和你打招呼，甚至有人想送你一些咸鱼——被你婉拒了。更多的人是笑眯眯地看着你，和身边人说些悄悄话。  
似乎到了整点，教堂的钟楼敲起了钟。这个教堂建得比较简陋，就像一个半吊子设计师努力模仿传统的教堂设计却又忍不住加入一些自己的创新，结果建出了一个四不像的教堂。建筑的外墙已经脱色，你只能勉强辨认出“大衮密教”的字样。你本想走近仔细端详一番外墙上的装饰，可是每当你走近一步，你就感觉外墙上的剥落和斑驳青苔慢慢组成扭曲变形的亵渎暗影，攀附在外墙上蠕动，甚至发出“叽咕叽咕”的声音。似乎整个教堂都被这不可名状的污秽之物包裹，就连那钟声也变得尖锐刺耳，似乎组成了一首邪恶的歌谣，直接在你的大脑中响起。你强迫自己别开眼睛，半晌才让自己的情绪稳定下来。  
“先生，你在这里做什么呢？”一个男声打断了你的思绪，你深呼吸了一下稳定了情绪，恍然发现你的衬衣已经湿透了。你回头去看，是一个穿着奇怪衣服的男性。你本想向他解释你是来教堂祷告的，但却又被他的外貌吓得不知所措。虽然这真的很失礼，但是他的外表真的难以恭维。鼓胀突出的双眼缺乏神采，鼻子扁平，嘴唇厚实而宽，脖颈上还有可疑的，随着呼吸一动一动的褶子——在那一瞬间，你几乎回想起了你丈夫，或者说那个怪物。但是这似乎是你的幻觉，你一眨眼，那个男性是一个人类，只不过一样的面容丑陋。  
他看着你对着他发呆，好笑地眨一下眼睛，说道：“先生，你是随他们来开年会的员工吗？”  
你的思绪被打断，觉得有些不好意思：“不，我不是员工，我……我是随行家属。请问您是？”  
“哈哈，我知道你是谁了。你是主管的丈夫吧？”他笑出声，用一种意味不明的眼神看着你，“你还挺有名的呢，在我们中间。那么，先生，你是来向吾神祈祷的吗？我是这里的牧师。”  
“啊……”你顿时觉得有些尴尬，“不，我……我只是想来看看。说实话，我不是很了解这个宗教。”  
“没关系，我可以向你述说吾主的伟大。”他毫不在意你的尴尬，自顾自地往下说，“吾等为最年长者父神大衮和母神海德拉之后裔，生来就为了侍奉伟大的克苏鲁。海洋是我们的归宿，为了侍奉吾神，我们一直在努力为吾主的苏醒做准备。只要等到群星归位之时……你只要见到了神迹，便会向我一样认识到吾神的伟大。”  
你听他讲了一大堆有些头昏脑胀。他有些遗憾不能向你直接展现神迹，只能用干瘪无力的文字向你叙述，耽误了传教。不过，他问你要不要祈祷。  
“我能看出来你最近为了一件事而心烦意乱……要不要向吾神祈祷？”  
鬼使神差地，你答应了他。或许是你真的不知道该怎么处理你丈夫的事情了……  
你决定  
1、如果你丈夫不是怪物就好了  
2、如果你丈夫能由怪物变成人就好了  
3、如果你不知道你丈夫是怪物就好了  
4、如果你能不对你丈夫是怪物心怀芥蒂就好了


	8. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小修

你的脑海中浮现出你和你丈夫这么多天共同生活的点点滴滴。你的快乐幸福是真的，你对他的爱是真的，你想和他在一起也是真的……他从没有伤害过你。甚至，你想起你出车祸时丈夫对你无微不至的关怀。你无法对这些视而不见。你突然产生了强烈的欲望，你希望你能和你丈夫永远在一起。哪怕，他不是人类。  
“如果我能不对你丈夫是怪物心怀芥蒂就好了……”你默默祈祷着。  
祈祷完毕。你抬头看见牧师正在用一种诡异的狂热眼神看着你。他微笑着，似乎十分欣慰，十分满意。见你祈祷完毕，他迅速收敛了神色，对你说道：“吾神定会解决你的一切烦忧。”  
你胡乱点了点头，便起身离开了教堂。这里的气氛真的让你很不舒服。  
你又看了看地图，决定往海边走去。  
这片海滩还挺干净的，可能是因为没有开发，所以也没有游客。这可能就是这个村子海产品资源丰富的原因。海边停着几艘渔船，可能现在并不是出海的时候，船上只有一两个渔夫在抽烟。海滩上有一些被海浪冲上来的腐朽的木头和破损的渔网，在海水的冲刷中微微浮动。而艾迪，正带着一些村民清理海滩。他虽然是在干苦力，但是却西装革履，在光着膀子的村民中显得有些怪异。他一抬头就看到了你，便向你招了招手。他似乎很开心有人来陪伴他。  
“你怎么在这里？你没去开会吗？”你问道。他没有回话，只是哀怨地看了你一眼，似乎这和你有关系。  
你们在沙滩上席地而坐，开始闲聊。艾迪显然很兴奋，因为他有正大光明的理由休息了。你提起你去了教堂听了牧师向你介绍他们的宗教，这才后知后觉发现这个宗教和员工们信仰的宗教是同一个。不仅如此，艾迪也对这个宗教知之甚详，甚至和你说起一些传说故事。  
“你看，”他手指着海里的一块巨大礁石，“传说，在那块礁石上会出现鱼人，他们会给你带来丰收和财富。所以，渔民们从此满载而归，会捕捞到金子……”  
你顺着他手指的方向看去。阳光太强烈，你只能眯着眼睛。你能看到那块巨大礁石在阳光的照耀下反射出刺眼的光芒。隐隐约约你看到了几个人影在礁石上走动，他们佝偻着身子，行为鬼祟。有一个身影一转身，正面正好面对着你——你觉得他们长得很像你丈夫的怪物形态。你揉了揉眼睛，想看得更清楚一些，却发现身影消失，那似乎只是你的幻觉。但你不敢再继续谈论这个话题，试图把话题引向别处。  
但是由于艾迪天马行空的思绪，你们的话题不知怎么转移到了你丈夫身上。你本想打个哈哈混过去，却没想到艾迪如此敏锐。他担忧地看着你：“怎么了……你和他出什么事了吗？”  
你一瞬间不知怎么才好。你虽说现在能和你丈夫心平气和地相处，并不意味着你能把这件事当成没发生过，即使你向神祈祷过……但是艾迪他又不知道你丈夫的真面目。  
你  
1、“我觉得……他可能没那么爱我。”  
2、“我觉得……我可能不能理解他的真实想法。”


	9. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几乎没修

“我觉得……我可能不能理解他的真实想法。”你低着头，觉得有些挫败。你本以为你和你丈夫就算不能心有灵犀，也是有过精神上的默契。但是，现实却给你沉重一击——你从未看到过你丈夫的真正面目。你只是请你丈夫走进了你的世界，并一厢情愿地认为自己了解了他的全部。你本以为你们的感情跨越了阶级，在这之后再没有什么事情可以阻挡你们在一起。但是事实上还有更多的阻碍挡在你们面前……而且，你丈夫真的能理解你的感情吗，真的在乎吗？  
看到你沮丧的表情，艾迪拍了拍你的肩膀，似乎对你感到十分同情，但是他吐出的话语却让你觉得矛盾而扭曲：“没关系……反正你们普通人类是无法理解他们的，接受现实就好了。”  
你的大脑一时间无法理解他这句话，震惊地看着他。他注意到你的表情，没有觉得自己的话有什么不对，反而表现出真诚的困惑：“怎么？我说的哪里不对吗？”  
你看着他，不知该对“接受现实”惊讶，还是该对“你们普通人类”表现出震惊。但艾迪似乎完全没有注意到你内心的风起云涌，而是自顾自地继续说下去：“像伊诺克先生他们，或者说与他一样的人，你知道他们和普通人类的区别是什么吗？这些伟大种族拥有更伟大的眼界，更广阔的世界。他们了解世界的真实，而不是像普通人类一样眼光局限，狂妄自大，嚷嚷着人定胜天……自从我了解到了他们的伟大之后，我便深刻意识到我之前的愚蠢。亲爱的，说实话，你能和伊诺克先生，能和他们结婚实在是你的幸运，你有一个能和他们近距离接触，了解他们的最好机会。你之前浪费了，我感到十分痛心；但是你现在意识到了这点，我为你感到欣慰。”  
说完这一大段话，他才回头看着你。“怎么了，你能说你什么都不知道吗？”  
本来轻松的气氛变得凝重，艾迪似笑非笑地看着你。即使现在艳阳高照，你还是感到丝丝凉意。你转移视线，想转移一下话题，却注意到那几个做清洁的村民停下了手中的工作，正死死地盯着你，眼球爆凸。你草草和艾迪道别，逃离了这个诡异的海滩。  
晚餐是在礼堂，村民们在礼堂里摆了几条长桌，并提供丰盛的海鲜大餐。新鲜的海鱼和各式各样的贝类被做为刺身码得整整齐齐，还提供不同的调味料，如柠檬，芥末，酱油。不过看起来没什么人回去使用调料——食客们更倾向于平昌鱼肉原本的鲜甜。而你在其中显得格格不入。你的面前摆放着一盘热气腾腾的肉酱意大利面，还有一份煎得金黄的海鱼。这是你丈夫特意为你准备的。只是，他的体贴让你更加忧心重重——你的脑海里不断回想起艾迪的话语，让你食不下咽。  
这种状态一直持续到了临睡前。你躺在床上，借着月光看着你丈夫的睡颜。说实话，这副皮囊怎么看就是一个人类啊……但是艾迪的话在你脑海中萦绕。  
你胡思乱想的时候，你丈夫突然翻了个身，把你拉入怀中，用手轻轻抚摸你的后背和脖颈。你丈夫很喜欢这样轻抚你的后背。你被他摸得昏昏欲睡。在你即将沉入黑甜梦乡的时候，你丈夫在你耳边低语道：“亲爱的，你是知道了什么吗？”  
你顿时睡意全无。  
你  
1、……我可以假装不知道的  
2、不管怎样……我爱你  
3、我还想知道更多……我想和你在一起


	10. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几乎没修

你的呼吸几乎停止，本来迷迷糊糊的大脑变得无比清晰。你知道你丈夫肯定在等待你的回答，但你不知道什么样的答复才是“安全”的。你们陷入了沉默，但是受煎熬的似乎只有你。你的丈夫还像什么也没有发生一样轻抚你的后背，揉揉你的脑袋，哄你入睡；但是你的肌肉已经因为紧绷和维持一个姿势而感到酸痛。他似乎也注意到了这点，抬起胳膊帮你换了个姿势。在他轻轻扶起你的时候，你抬头看到了他的眼睛——你一开始喜欢的就是这双眼睛，深邃如同大海，又如利剑一般看透人的灵魂。你抓住他的衣襟，努力尝试说些什么，却只能说出干巴巴的话语。“我还想知道更多……我想和你在一起。”  
说出这句话几乎耗费你全身的力气。你把脸埋在他的怀里，默默等待着审判降临。  
可是你丈夫并没有做出什么过激举动。他甚至笑出了声。你诧异地抬起头，发现他都笑出了泪。你不理解你的话语到底哪里好笑，也不知到底该如何反应，只能呆呆地看着他。  
你能看出来他是真的笑得开心。你丈夫深呼吸几次，调整一下情绪，看向你。你能从他的眼睛里看到残留的感情……那是不可置信，荒谬，和——轻蔑。  
“我是认真的。”在他开口之前你抢先说道。“我想知道，即使我很害怕……我真的很害怕，但是我会努力克服的……给我一个机会，好吗？”  
“你不怕死吗？”他微笑着看着你。  
“怕……怕死，我也怕未知，怕我身边的暗流涌动……”你几乎掉下眼泪，“而且，我想知道你的更多事情，因为我爱你……”  
“哈哈……我可和你们不是同一个立场哦……”他笑着摸摸你的头。你丈夫伸手一拉，把你拉回他的怀抱，又从床头柜里掏出一个东西给你。“拿着吧，想好了之后可以用。”你定睛一看，是一串黄金饰品。这有些奇怪的诡异设计让你回想起村民们的饰品和那个诡异教堂。你甚至能从它身上感受到那冰冷的气息。  
“睡吧。”你丈夫把你搂在怀里。你慢慢沉入黑甜的梦境，伴随着海浪拍击礁石的声音。  
在这之后，你和你丈夫的相处还是和往常一样，但是你知道有什么东西在悄然改变。你再去教堂，试图找那个牧师聊聊，可是教堂紧闭的大门断绝了你的念想。随着年会开始的日子越来越近，你丈夫的忙碌程度和你的无聊程度与日俱增。你决定去附近的大镇看看。和你丈夫报备之后，你独自一人去了车站，在那里雇佣了一辆汽车前往。司机是一个很健谈的人，他一听你是来旅游的，便迫不及待地和你说起了这个大镇的情况。大镇名为萨拉特，是拥有许多特色古建筑风格的古镇。最近镇民为了促进旅游业的发展，还在准备一些特色文化活动。你十分兴奋，不仅因为能见到古镇，也有终于见到了“普通人”的原因。你和司机相谈甚欢，甚至留了电话，有时间联系他做你的导游。  
不过现在你想自己走走。  
1、去市民广场  
2、去酒吧  
3、去古剧院


	11. Chapter 11

你决定先去古剧院看看。据司机汉克所说，这个古剧院有着近千年的历史，由巨大的石块堆砌而成。这让你对它充满了好奇，迫不及待地按照指示向剧院走去。一路上你能看到两边的建筑都是巴洛克风格，而且可能是为了迎接特色文化活动的到来，都挂着各色各样的装饰品。墙壁上也张贴着宣传海报。你走近看了看，上面写着一些关于文化活动的具体项目，有歌舞，展览和戏剧等。镇民们都忙忙碌碌的，但是每个人脸上都洋溢着微笑，让人心情舒畅。

你来到了古剧院前。这里只有寥寥几个游客和一些工作人员。不过，你倒是能听到在剧院内有嘈杂的声音。你走进剧院，发现是有演员在排练。你能注意到台上有几个演员正穿着训练服讨论着什么，其中一个男性明显是他们的领导者。台下的的演员也没有闲着，走来走去默念着台词，时不时挥舞双手，摆动双腿，似乎在默背剧情。只有一个女演员，坐在台下大吃汉堡王。

你不忍打扰那些演员排练，便向吃东西的女性走去。她看见你走过来，急忙收拾了一下一片狼藉的桌面，问道：“先生，有什么事吗？”

“请问，你们是在排练海报上写的戏剧吗？我是游客，打扰你们了吗？”你问。

“啊啊，没有，没有打扰。这是休息区，而且这本来就不是我们的地盘……”她拍拍旁边的椅子，示意你坐下说话，“你也是被文化节吸引的吗？看来他们还发了挺多传单的……”

“啊，其实不是……我是刚到这里的，才知道有这个活动。”你稍微又些不好意思，又有些好奇，“这出剧目是讲什么的呀？我还挺感兴趣的。”

她一听这个问题，顿时激动地直起身：“讲什么？说来也奇怪，我堂堂团长居然都不知道这出戏讲什么！剧本是副团拿来的，就是那个男的——”她抬手指了指舞台上领导着大家的男性，“他直接拿一个什么东西做了一个‘测试’，说我不合格，直接把我打成替补，这些白眼狼还无动于衷！”

你被她激动的语气吓到了。而且，其他演员也注意到了你们。

“而且，我看这些人排练都疯魔了！整个人都变得神神叨叨的，手都是抖的，这还排练？也不知道他们被下了什么迷魂汤……”

你注意到有几个人向你们走来。你能注意到他们的确像团长所说的一样，眼神迷离，有些跌跌撞撞的。你顿时感觉不妙，拉着骂骂咧咧的团长离开剧院。

团长经此一事对你感官很好，她请你去喝杯咖啡。在去咖啡厅的路上，你总感觉有人监视着你。你装作没发现，继续和团长有说有笑，一边用余光检查周围的行人。不过周围的镇民都在专注做着自己的事。

到路口转弯处，你突然往后一看——和监视你的人直接对视。有一个带着鸭舌帽的年轻人正鬼鬼祟祟地看着你。他一下没反应过来，愣了一下才急忙闪身向黑暗处奔去。

你觉得不对劲。“站住！别跑！”你也冲向了小巷深处，试图追上那个可疑的年轻人。团长虽然搞不清楚状况，但是试图助你一臂之力，和你一起追踪那个神秘人。

暗巷错综复杂，宛如迷宫。狭窄的道路两旁摆满了杂物，还有胡乱缠绕打结的电线，以及一些晾晒的破旧衣物。那个神秘人显然十分熟悉地形，所幸你有团长的帮助。

你和团长配合默契，两人一前一后包抄，把路堵得严严实实，往前一扑，直接把他按倒在地。你一鼓作气，直接掀开他的帽子——神秘人是一个看起来大学刚毕业的年轻男子。他见面容暴露，挣扎得更猛烈，并开始大吼大叫：“放开我！！！你们这群狗娘养的放开我！！！如果你们还有理智就放开我！！”

你们没对他的话做出反应。你解开领带把他的手反绑在背后。他看你们没反应，转头向你哀求道：“先生，我看你还是正常人.......请你不要相信那个剧团的人！这个女人一定在欺骗您....他们都是一群疯子！！他们没有理智了.....”

“这人在胡说八道什么？”团长不满地说道，“虽说现在这群人是有些神神叨叨，排练得快疯掉，怎么在他嘴里就成疯子了？这只是为了庆典啊？你看他们一天天排练排得挺好的。要我看，直接把他送给警察算了。”

你  
1、报警  
2、对男子：“你这些话有什么证据吗?"  
3、对团长："你能再说一下你们团的事情吗"


	12. Chapter 12

你看着男子乞求的可怜模样，有点于心不忍——他的眼角甚至泛出泪花。

“那你倒是说说，你有什么证据？”你故作深沉地问道。

“喂，不要听他胡说……”团长话还没说完，那男子直接打断她的话：“什么胡说，我说的可是事实！你敢说你们没做过什么手脚？去试镜的演员回来都变得疯疯癫癫，一个个哭喊着死去……看了试映的人们，大人像患了狂犬病一样恐水，最后饥渴而死，孩子们像丢了魂一样游荡，直到失踪……”他几乎要掉下眼泪，但还是坚持质问着对方。

“别说了……别说了……不要胡说八道！！”团长面对他的控诉，只能反反复复重复这几句话。但是你注意到她有点不对劲——她的眼睛爆出血丝，眼神变得恍惚，指甲把手心掐出了鲜血——你向她走过去，担忧地问道：“你还好吗？”

“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴……不要胡说八道！！！”她突然暴起，直接往你的方向扑来。你试图闪躲，但是还是被她直接推到墙上，后脑勺撞上了坚硬冰冷的墙壁，让你头晕目眩，直接跪坐在地。  
（hp-1，现9/10）  
在突然做出这种暴力举动后，团长这才注意到她对你做了什么。她看着由于头晕而坐在地上的你，又看看自己的双手，似乎无法承受自己失控的行为一般发出尖利的，非人般的尖叫，发疯般的逃离现场。你试图阻止她，但是很明显你现在的状态完全追不上她。  
[br]  
你把你的领带从那个男子手上解下来，不过已经变得皱巴巴的领带显然不能再回到你的脖子上了。男子的手腕被领带勒出道道红痕，他用力甩了甩手来活络筋骨。

“我怎么感觉……”你出声打破沉默，“我感觉你还是没有给我切实的证据……”

你有些底气不足，毕竟团长的表现似乎从侧面证明了他们的确有问题。但是你还是想确认一下。

男子转身看向你。他的表情非常复杂，似乎在做心理斗争。半晌，他说道：“我们还是边走边说吧，我觉得你可能要去看一下医生。先自我介绍下吧，我叫文森特。”

你和他交换了姓名。  
[br]  
你们走在大街上，两旁的行人在布置装饰物，也有一些街头歌手和年轻人唱着欢快的曲调跳舞，孩子们无忧无虑地跑跑跳跳，空气中还弥漫着奶油和鲜花的甜香。但是你们却丝毫没有收到欢快气氛的影响，气氛几乎凝滞。

终于，文森特开了口：“我想了很久……我觉得这很难解释，特别是对你这种无辜群众。这个事实太过魔幻，我怕你承受不住。”

承受不住？自从发现自己和一个非人类一起生活了那么久，你觉得你现在的心理承受能力超乎寻常。不过你没有插嘴。

“其实我建议你赶快离开这个地方……不过……”他看了看你坚定的眼神，“你看起来没有那么容易被说服。所以我想让我的同事给你说明一下证据，看了赶快走吧。”

你们来到了一家小诊所里。诊所的环境较简陋，但是被打理得井井有条。那个男子敲了敲内室的门，一个医生走了出来。他看了你们一眼，招招手示意你们进来。

一进门，你就受到了巨大冲击。坐在病床上的不是别人，是你的姐姐。你忍不住惊叫出声：“姐！！你怎么在这里？？？”

在大吃汉堡的姐姐也被你吓得噎到。她用力锤了锤胸口，反问：“那你怎么又到这里了？？？”

同样震惊于“同事是目击者姐姐”的文森特帮你们解释了一切。

“你不是在做教授吗，怎么会遇上这种事情……”你疑惑不解，“还是特意过来的，你同事对这个事情还很了解……”

她顿时有些紧张，尴尬，你注意到她的手紧紧攥住了被单：“呃，研究的是神秘学……要实地考察的，实习嘛……顺便带学生……”

“结果你还是个新手？新手还带学生？”你有些不可置信，“况且，为什么大学会有神秘学这个专业啊……”

你拿着姐姐的证件翻看。上面有姐姐的名字：爱丽丝·特伦斯，和密斯卡托尼克大学的校徽。

“这，人手不够呀……”姐姐有些羞恼，“我也是经过专业训练的……”不过她突然想到了什么，“倒是你，你怎么在这里？”

这下支支吾吾的人变成你了。

爱丽丝看你那样，也拿你没有办法。不过她还是劝说你离开这个镇。“这些人可和你丈夫不同……他们可不会对你手下留情。”虽然承认你丈夫对你很特殊让她有点痛苦，但是她还是坚持说下去，“他们可能会使用一些超自然的能力，比如魔法之类的，你还是快点走吧，到时候我们可能不能保护你……”

她还在絮絮叨叨，但是你听到“魔法”两个字就不禁想起自己在丈夫书房里发现的那张写着咒语的字条……那个真的可以用吗？

“打扰一下，你们是对付这种这种事件的专业人员吗？”在你们吵吵闹闹的时候，医生突然走了进来，手上拿着一管药膏，看起来是给你的，“这个药拿回去擦擦就行。如果你们是专业人员，快点解决这莫名其妙的事情吧，我总感觉很不好。”

“你知道什么吗？”你问。

“我可能知道点什么，但是我不知道哪些东西是和这些莫名其妙的事情有关的。”医生诚恳地说。

你决定从他这里获取些信息。

问什么呢？  
1、关于剧团  
2、关于镇上的事件  
3、关于整个文化活动


	13. Chapter 13

“医生，那你知道关于这个剧团的事情吗？这个剧团……你也看到了，我后脑的上就是他们的团长的杰作。”你摸了摸后脑勺，发现那里有些微微肿起。

“先生，叫我克里斯就行。”他抬手扶了扶眼镜，“其实我也是个外乡人，搬到这个镇子上有几年了。这个剧团其实是个巡回剧团，在周围的几个镇子都挺受欢迎。我之前也看过他们的表演，还是很有意思的。”

“事情的变化发生在一个月前，当时已经确定要举办文化节了，不过还没有想好表演什么剧目。这时，劳拉女士出现了，她提供了一个剧本，并且声称会提供赞助。说实话这是一件很正常的事情，有赞助商给钱更是惊喜，毕竟场地服化都是要钱的……”

“我的邻居是剧团的成员，原本她是个非常活泼开朗的人，但是从那一天起就有些不对劲了……”他说到这里紧张地绞着手指，“那天他们剧团有一个选拔会，她没有被选中参与这次表演，回来时我注意到她的情绪很不好。我本以为是她对此感到失落，就安慰了她几句。”

“但是她一天比一天憔悴……黑眼圈越来越重，人也越来越瘦。我总是能听到从她房间传过来的叮叮咣咣的东西掉落的声音……到后来我甚至能在深夜听见她的哀嚎……说实话我不能确定那是人类可以发出来的声音，那几乎是恶魔在嚎叫，我只能听见一些关于‘吾王’的话语……她在恳求，在哭求祂慢些降临……我本来想劝说她去心理治疗，但是……还没等到那时候，她就自杀了……”

说到这里他哽咽起来。

“但是后来我发现，出现这种事情的不止她一个。所有落选的成员，都……最幸运的人也精神失常了……我去质问剧团负责人到底是怎么回事，他们非常诚恳地公开道歉，而且给了家属丰厚的赔偿金，但是对他们身上发生了什么只字不提……”

“不仅如此，剧团还举办过几场试演会，邀请了一些观众，那些观众也出了问题……有些人变得极端恐惧液体，拒绝喝水，差点被诊断为狂犬病，最后活活渴死；有些人变得恐惧一切缝隙，把自己家里的所有缝隙堵死，包括大门……但是也有几个观众失踪了……有人尝试报警，但是没有回复……”

“而且，镇子上也有些奇怪的事情……剧团找了很多人装修场地，定了大批的蜡烛。在卖演出票的时候会附赠小礼物，但是那个礼物似乎也有些问题……”

话还没有说完，有人推门进来打断了你们的谈话。你抬头一看——是团长。她神色冷淡呆板，完全没有你初见她时的灵动。你刚想开口说话，只见团长侧身，从她身后走出一位女士。她看上去雍容华贵，不怒自威。

“劳拉女士……？”克里斯医生有些不可置信。

“啊，你们好。”劳拉女士环视一圈，对你笑一笑，开口说道，“您就是特伦斯先生吧？很抱歉我的团长对你无礼，还让你亲自上医院……请允许我向你赔礼，您愿意接受我迟来的致歉吗？对了，我想您千里迢迢来镇上，一定没有好好休息，我为您准备了休息的房间，您今天就住在那里吧，权当是我的补偿了。”

她的身上带着一股芳香，就像牛奶和蜂蜜的混合，让你觉得放松而舒适，几乎要沉醉。你下意识地抓住口袋里你丈夫送给你的黄金吊坠，这才恢复了理智不再恍惚。

你还没来得及回答，你的手机就滴滴响了起来。是丈夫发过来的短信。他问你今天什么时候回来。  
你  
1、接受劳拉女士的邀请  
2、回丈夫那里


	14. Chapter 14

“那是谁的消息呀？”劳拉女士歪了歪头，让她显得有些俏皮。她依旧维持着进门时的，友好的微笑。

“是……是我先生。”你颤抖着回答。你不知该如何形容这种感觉——你觉得她是一个友善的女性，但是你的喉咙发紧，腿微微颤抖，手死死抓住黄金吊坠。

“啊，原来是您先生……”她又向你走近，“天色已晚，您是住在别的镇子上吗？这么晚回去也不太方便……不如住在这里？”

你再一次闻到了那股如同牛奶和蜂蜜的香气，甚至还带着鲜花的味道，甜蜜而又温暖。原本冰冷的黄金吊坠被你握到温暖，甚至发烫，烫得你手心一阵刺痛。但你依旧没有放开手。

“不用了，这太麻烦您了……我回去好了。”你忍受着被灼烧的痛苦，回答道，“而且，我先生在催。”

话音刚落，你便起身往屋外走。你极力克制自己夺门而出的冲动。但是，你的胳膊被劳拉女士抓住了。或许是由于你过于紧张，你能感觉你和她肢体接触的地方如同过了电一般酥酥麻麻。

“为什么啊，你就那么听他的话？鱼头有什么好的？”她似乎还有些委屈，“他们就是把你当生育机器呀？”

“啊？可是我是男人，不能生啊？”你忍不住反问道。

“呃，”她被你说得哑口无言，但是即可找到了反击的方法，“那，你觉得和你结婚是真心的吗？他们懂爱吗？他们结婚就是为了繁衍后代，你又不能生，那你的地位可能就是……”她沉思了一会，“啊，我觉得宠物挺贴切的。我敢肯定他之前和别人繁衍的子嗣成千上百。那你为什么不加入我们，你的天分这么好。而且，吾主定会把那些恶心的生物绞杀成齑粉……”

她的话就像连珠炮一样，你根本无法打断。而且她却说越兴奋。你实在没办法，只能用力甩开她的手，使出百米冲刺的速度逃离了诊所。

直到坐上回去的公交车，你才有时间来思考另外一件事。你试图回想你和你丈夫的相识相恋过程。不得不承认，在你们的交往过程中，主动方是你。一见钟情的是你，主动追求的是你，求婚的也是你。你本不是喜欢纠结在感情中的得失的人，但是现在却控制不住你的负面想法。可能是爱而生忧怖，你有些委屈。但你努力保持冷静，甚至幻想了好几个自己质问他的场景。

但当你见到你丈夫的时候，你的预想场景没有一个起作用的。他已经洗漱完毕，坐在沙发上看书，就像以前他等你从工作室回来一样。你有些难过，故意没有理他。

他注意到了你，把手上的书放在一边。“回来了？晚饭吃了吗，冰箱里有披萨。”他起身向你走来。但是走到一半，他突然停下，狐疑地看着你：“你身上为什么有……奇怪的味道。”

你下意识抬手闻了闻自己。什么都没闻到，连你早上喷的香水的味道都消失了。你丈夫走上前，抱住你用力闻一闻。

你被他突然的动作弄得脸红心跳。他的身上带着一点点的湿润的海盐的气息，又像是湿热的夏天的晚风。你不禁回抱住他，他让你无比安心，却又让你流泪。

“没有……你听我说。”你有些虚弱，把头埋在他颈窝，和他说了今天发生的事情。你抱住他不撒手，明明之前还委屈得不行。

“……我知道了，先洗澡吧。热水会让你好受点。”他摸摸你的头发，把你推到浴室里。在浴室门关上的前一瞬间，你注意到你丈夫似乎用手机发了什么信息。

洗得干干净净的你钻进被窝。床铺被你丈夫铺得松松软软，你依偎在他身旁，看他看书。他的一只手轻轻搭在你身上。可能是一天太累，你有些迷迷糊糊的。

你丈夫注意到你软绵绵的视线，转头看向你，似乎在问你怎么了。

“你把我当成宠物吗？还是说，你要用魔法让我生孩子？”你问道。或许是热水澡和被窝让你精神放松，你直接问出来了。

“没记错的话，男性人类是不能生孩子的。”你丈夫有些惊奇地看着你，“如果用魔法的话，你会很痛苦吧？”

“至于宠物不宠物的……”他笑了笑，“那你就是最可爱的人类宠物。”

“你现在还有别的宠物？”你的重点似乎有些偏离，气得你翻了个身。

“没有啊，我们一般是一夫一妻制。”他被你的反应逗笑了，手轻轻地捏你的后脖颈。力度刚刚好。

“那，你能不把我当宠物吗？”你闷闷地问。

“亲爱的，你尝试过和猫平等谈话吗？”你丈夫笑着看着你，看上去有些玩味，“而你和我的距离不只是人类和猫，是人类和草履虫啊。”

“那，为什么有些人可以……我为什么不行？”

“他们已经陷入了你们人类认知范围的‘疯狂’了吧。不过这个过程很容易死掉的。我有时会有些不忍心呢，毕竟我不像那几位大人一样强大。要是可爱的小草履虫被我玩死了怎么办？你觉得呢？”

他继续轻轻揉捏你的后颈。但你本能地觉得气氛改变了，不再是爱侣之前的夜话，而是......你不敢想。你几乎退化的生物本能疯狂报警，肌肉绷得紧紧的。你渐渐感觉到这不是情人之间爱意的表达，而像是猫玩弄老鼠，猎豹戏弄羚羊。

你  
1、翻身面朝他  
2、不动


	15. Chapter 15

你一时不敢回话，也不知道怎么回复比较好，只能僵着身体任由他动作。这不是爱侣间狎昵的抚摸，更像是猎手打量如何下刀才能完美剥开皮肉取得毛皮，食客斟酌从哪下手才能撬开蚌壳享用美味。他的冰冷湿润的手慢慢游走到你的咽喉处，抚摸你的喉结，就像蛞蝓在你脖子上蠕动爬行，留下晶亮的粘稠的水渍。

你反抓住他的手——啊，起码看上去像手——试图让他不再玩弄你的咽喉。这让你呼吸困难。他的五指之间生出湿滑的薄膜，指甲变得尖利修长，皮肤湿润而有弹性——说实话，你觉得太有弹性了。你眯着眼睛，借着月光看了一眼，你能看到深色的，蠕动的斑点。

“怕吗？”他轻轻笑出声。

你没有回答他。你想与他十指相扣，但是被蹼阻挡。

你很怕，怕得要呕吐——但是你又是那么喜欢，那么爱他。或许在他看来你只是一粒尘埃，但是你还是不顾一切地，死去活来地爱他。你不能没有他。

你想抱抱他。

你轻轻捏着他的手指，翻过身，借助皎洁的月光看清了你的丈夫，你的爱人——或许不能说是爱“人”了。

他的面部左上角还是保持着他人类形态的形象。棕色的头发微微卷起，在他的脸上投下阴影，碧绿的眼睛仿佛祖母绿一般闪耀，就像你们初见那天一样的美丽，就像你们相爱时那样深情。但是另一只眼变成了沉沉的绿色，就像暴风雨之前的海，又像危险的泥淖。你不能看清这只眼睛中的感情，又或许所有的感情对他来说都无所谓。其他部分则变得扭曲而怪诞。在月光下反射着令人作呕的银色的光芒的皮肤，滑溜溜的，布满不规则的深色斑点，就像腐烂变质一样。嘴唇变得宽而厚，一呼一吸间能看到闪着银光的两排尖牙——不，不是两排……你数不清楚。脖颈上生出重重叠叠的腮，随着呼吸排出一团团带着雾气和黏液。雾气带着浓浓的海洋的气息。他的胸口也变得光滑，还带着鳞片。背后还有一个看不清的黑影。

他看着你笑。

你可怜的理智几乎被搅成碎片，脆弱的灵魂几乎化成一汪汁水。耳边传来阵阵尖叫，那真的是人类能发出来的声音吗。你又看见了那片海，那片无边无际，倒映着亵渎的群星的大海。你慢慢沉下海洋，看到海底一座不祥的，邪恶的城市，看到扭曲的，疯狂的建筑，看到你丈夫和你一起躺在床上。

你抱住了他。抱住了那冰冷的滑腻的身体，像献祭一般主动献上自己的一切，像蝴蝶主动投向蛛网，飞蛾无惧奔向火焰。如果死亡是由他赐予，你甘之若饴。

你试图亲吻他。不过，他现在的状态让你不能用人类的方式像普通爱侣一样亲吻他的嘴唇，你只能亲他的眼睛，亲他的脸颊，亲他的手。边亲，边可怜地颤抖着，就像蚌主动向食客打开外壳让他品尝，小鹿主动向恶狼伸出脖子让他猎杀。但你还是控制不住自己的本能反应，流下恐惧的泪水。泪水和你奉献的姿态达成了一个诡异的和谐——你在向恶魔献出灵魂，就像祭祀台上无辜的纯洁羔羊。

他轻轻捧着你的脸，端详着你，两只眼睛露出点怜爱，又带着点恶意：“哭起来真可怜。”

他伸出舌头舔去你的泪水。如果在嘴里的肌肉组成的部分就是舌头的话，那的确是舌头——不过一般的舌头不会这么坚韧，不会如此长，不会带着尖刺。

“你哭的时候，眼睛像是大海。”他轻轻说。

你的眼泪越流越凶，不过你丈夫还是饶有兴致地看着你。“再哭，眼睛都要哭瞎了哦。”

但是你的本能反应无法停止。

“斐南迪真可爱。”他笑着看着你，身体的一部分伸长，去你外衣口袋里掏了掏，“教你变魔法吧。斐南迪想自己解决那些废物的召唤吗？那可不要轻易死掉了。来，和我一起念。”

你只是机械地重复他说出的亵渎语句。那真的是人类能发出来的声音吗？你不知道，但奇怪的是你的喉咙的确说出了这些语句。你又感到头疼欲裂，那疯狂的海底都市又在你眼前浮现，诡异的尖叫声再次在你耳边回响。

“看看是什么东西过来了？”他摸摸你的脸蛋。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外，发生在17和18之间的故事

斐南迪看见了那片海，看见了那片污秽的星空。他感觉他不在陆地上，不是被空气包围。围绕他的是苦涩的，沉重的海水。但是他却能用呼吸维持生命。

他的眼球迟钝地转动，能看到漆黑的海水中若隐若现的条柱状物体。它们柔韧而修长，散发着淡淡的荧光。借助这点微弱的光芒，斐南迪得以看清它们的模样。它们互相缠绕，扭曲，变形，发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音和“兹兹”的水声。它们包围着这张床，扭曲颤动。

斐南迪抱住了他的伊诺克。这几乎用尽了他全身的力气。他能感受到伊诺克的变化。他变得冰冷，湿滑，皮肤上有坚硬的鳞片——隔着衣服都能感觉到。他闻到伊诺克的味道变了，变得像海里的鱼，变得像清晨的雾。但是他们都有一点共性——难以被捕捉。海里的鱼难以网起，清晨的雾在阳光下马上会消失。可能只要伊诺克愿意，斐南迪的人生里再也没有“伊诺克”这个人。

太远了……你们之间的距离太远了。斐南迪又开始流泪。他的泪水如同断了线的珠子一般。

如果是往常，伊诺克是会来哄哄他的。他会帮他擦掉眼泪，把他抱在怀里，说一些腻人情话。但是伊诺克只是微笑，那微笑中带着恶意和玩味。

他的舌头从口里伸出——能看到几排牙齿闪着银光——那或许不能说是舌头，用口器来形容更合适。毕竟，舌头不会这么长，这么柔韧……还带着柔软的倒刺。

伊诺克用口器轻轻舔去斐南迪的泪水。倒刺摩擦着他的皮肤，让他的脸上蹭出道道红痕。斐南迪已经无法进行思考了……他只是流着泪，呆滞地看着在他脸上舔舐的口器。它分泌着大量腥臭的黏液，把斐南迪的脸打湿。

有黏液流到了斐南迪的嘴边，他下意识伸出舌头舔了一下。有点苦腥味。他不自觉地想起之前无数次和伊诺克做爱时，他们都会热吻。他当时觉得伊诺克是腥甜的，让他想起生鱼的甜。

斐南迪的泪流得更凶了。他想说什么，却发现自己的喉咙如同撕裂一般疼痛。但是他还是要说出来……他搂住伊诺克的脖子，轻轻地说——这已经是他能发出的最大声音了——“那你……轻点玩好吗？”

伊诺克没有回答。但是不知道从哪里伸出了四根触手，紧紧缠绕着他的四肢，把斐南迪固定住。他的嘴张得更开了，里面几排牙齿反射着荧光，互相摩擦发出令人牙酸的声音。他的口器不再舔舐眼泪，而是往斐南迪的眼睛伸去。口器尖端是没有倒刺的，只有一个小小的，一收一缩的小口，还流着黏液。

口器尖端接触了斐南迪蓝色的眼球。斐南迪能感受到那个小口在吮吸他的眼珠，在亲吻他的眼球。口器似乎还在分泌黏液，不过这个黏液对眼睛没有什么刺激作用，只是冰冰凉凉的，散发着奇怪的腥味。但是眼珠还是条件反射地分泌泪液。泪液混着口器分泌的黏液顺着脸颊流下。斐南迪的脸现在变得湿漉漉的了。

不知道过去了多久，口器终于不在吸吮斐南迪的眼珠。他的眼睛由于长时间的刺激变得通红，泪痕满面，看上去楚楚可怜——但是伊诺克现在不会可怜他。口器在空中打了个圈，似乎在选择下一个可以亵玩的器官。最终，它顶开斐南迪的牙关，钻进他的口中。斐南迪完全无力抵抗，或者说他也不想抵抗。

口器是一个前细后粗的结构。在口器前端伸进来时，斐南迪还有余力用他的舌头舔舔口器，轻轻用牙齿咬它，甚至试图用舌头伸入口器尖端的小口。它咬起来像是皮革一样有韧性，它分泌的黏液有些微微发苦，有点像精液，但是比精液稀很多。但是慢慢的，他的口腔被口器撑满，几乎要脱臼，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑下。口器上的尖刺摩擦着柔软的上颚，让他头皮发麻；口器甚至深入他紧致的喉管。几乎一瞬间，斐南迪就产生了呕吐的冲动，眼睛产生了生理性的泪水。这和以前的感觉差别太大了。

在以前，口交算是他们做爱的一个常见项目，不论是谁给谁口。而在斐南迪看来，伊诺克的性器大小粗细恰到好处，正好卡在他的极限上。而现在，口器根本不管他的下巴会不会脱臼，而是一股劲地在他口腔里翻滚，用肉刺玩弄他的软舌和喉管。与此同时，斐南迪的衣摆被撩开了——他洗完澡出来穿的是浴袍——冰冷湿润的肢体贴了上来。

他无力去判断那到底是手还是其他东西——口器已经把他搅得乱七八糟。湿润的，如同蛞蝓一般的手抚摸过他的身体，停在了他的乳头上。他的乳头是粉褐色的，看上去十分可爱。伊诺克用尖利的指甲有一下没一下地拨弄斐南迪的乳头，听他发出来的吃痛声。两边的乳头都被照顾到了。锐利的手爪本来用来撕裂猎物的身体，现在被用来虐待可怜的乳头。可怜的红豆被尖利的指甲划伤，充血肿胀，颜色也变得深了些许。他看到肿胀的乳头，似乎觉得有趣，便用手把乳头揪起来，再看它弹回去。被这样亵玩的乳头几乎肿成了一个红艳艳的樱桃，斐南迪怎么哭都无法让他停下。

玩了一会儿，伊诺克觉得玩够了——或许他想玩点别的——他便挪开了手。斐南迪松了口气，但他把伊诺克想得太好了。他明显不想这么轻松地放过斐南迪。两小团冰冰凉凉的肉块顺着他的腰往上爬，爬到红肿充血的乳头处便停下来，包裹着肿胀的乳尖。红肿的伤口接触到冰凉的表面，让他觉得舒适，便下意识地挺了挺胸。但是，这肉团并没有那么单纯。肉团如同流动的黑色液体一般再他的胸口翻滚了一会，把有着尖刺和凸起的一面朝向乳头。由于这肉块的流动性，乳头被尖刺反复摩擦，硬得像石子。斐南迪只能发出呜呜的声音，一边扭来扭去，但是那钻心的痒根本无法解决。

很快斐南迪就不敢扭来扭去了——因为伊诺克把带着尖利指甲的手指伸入了他的后穴。他不像是要扩张的样子，只是这里戳戳那里戳戳，但是每次都完美避开敏感点。斐南迪几乎想主动往他手指上撞，又怕那尖利的指甲刺穿他的肠道——但是这不上不下的感觉太磨人了。他的阴茎被激得半勃，前面滴下透明的前列腺液。

伊诺克也注意到了他颤颤巍巍吐水的阴茎，但他没有用手照顾，只是又派出了一团黑色的烂泥。黑色小肉块顺着柱身爬上龟头，阴茎在肉块的尖刺的刺激下迅速勃起，斐南迪甚至耐不住地顶了顶胯。肉团在龟头顶端扭动，半晌才变身成了块黑色的韧性膜包裹着龟头。随即，从膜中心伸出一根刺，直接刺向马眼。娇嫩的尿道根本经不起这样的摧残，斐南迪疼的眼泪汪汪，要不是口器堵住他的喉咙，他几乎要发出尖叫。

由于疼痛，后穴也下意识缩紧，把伊诺克的两根手指死死咬住。伊诺克有些烦躁——说起来，他本来也没有什么扩张的耐心。他的性器已经蓄势待发很久了。伊诺克试探着把阴茎往后穴捅了捅。

太大了。斐南迪无声地尖叫起来，泪水止不住地流。只是刚进入一个头，就疼得要死掉。特别是他的龟头上还覆盖着层层鳞片，几乎要把他刮出血来。肠道由于紧张和疼痛干涩而紧缩。

伊诺克暂时把阴茎抽了出来。本来在玩弄舌头的口器似乎接到了指示，开始微微抽搐。还没等斐南迪从疼痛中缓过神来，口器就吐出一股甜得如蜜糖一般的液体，直接通过他的喉管。

斐南迪觉得他喝下了一口岩浆。岩浆所及之处顿时燃烧起来。他的脸顿时涨红。他想说点什么，但是能发出来的只是甜腻的呻吟和虚弱的尖叫。太热了，他紧紧贴住伊诺克冰冷的身体，挺胸顶胯，像个欠操的婊子一样求他摸摸乳头，摸摸快要爆炸的阴茎。阴茎由于被肉团堵住马眼，已经红得发紫，睾丸甚至肿了起来。后穴的肌肉也放松了，甚至变得汁水淋漓，就连红灯区最骚的婊子的水也比不上他的多。

伊诺克收回了他的口器，但是斐南迪的嘴就像被轮奸了一样合不上了，舌头也无力地垂在外边，唾液色情地往外滴，喉咙深处发出意味不明的尖叫，就像是出了故障的玩具一样，发出断断续续的声音。

伊诺克慢慢把阴茎往后穴里捅。在药物的作用下，后穴不再那么紧缩，但是对伊诺克的阴茎来说还是太小了。伊诺克龟头上覆盖着鳞片，阴茎的上部分则分布着无数个倒刺。斐南迪被刺激的只能无声尖叫，又疼，又觉得还不够。他努力摇摆屁股，试图让伊诺克快一点插进来。但是伊诺克完全不在乎斐南迪的想法，就像嫖客不会在意妓女的需求，一般人不会在意飞机杯的感受。他只是按照自己的步调，一点一点坚定地把性器钉入斐南迪体内。

斐南迪的大腿绷紧了，屁股也不再扭来扭去地发骚。阴茎的下半部分太大了，几个球状结节按照大小顺序组成阴茎的下半部分。斐南迪吃进第一个球已经要死了，结节上的鳞片每次都精准擦过前列腺。由于鳞片和倒刺的摩擦，他已经接近高潮好几次，但又由于疼痛而被甩下顶峰。斐南迪哭着想挣脱束缚摸摸前面，但是触手如同钢铁一般锢住他的动作。

伊诺克又给他强行喂了点春药，这才让他把阴茎完整送入斐南迪体内。斐南迪全身已经湿漉漉的了，不只是汗水还是黏液的混合物把他全身都打湿，睫毛都哭成了一缕一缕的。他后面也因为春药的缘故，不停地流水，贱得就像伊诺克的性奴。

伊诺克阴茎底部有两个狰狞的钩子，为了防止他在交配时逃脱——但是斐南迪再怎么跑也会主动撞回恶魔的怀抱——等伊诺克把斐南迪的屁股死死固定住，便开始大开大合地操，操得屁股都变了形。直接整根拔出再全部插进去，倒刺和鳞片直接撞在前列腺上，激得斐南迪不停地尖叫。柔软湿润的内壁被摩擦的发红发肿，甚至被倒刺拉得外翻。而死死堵住马眼的肉团似乎接到了主人的指示，也开始操他的尿道。肉团上带有细细的凸起，柔嫩的尿道根本经不起这番折磨。快感如同烈火一般席卷他的身体，又如爆炸一样摧毁他的理智。他的脚趾因过强的快感蜷缩，大腿和腰也绷得死死的。斐南迪已经干性高潮好几次，但是他后面有水还在流。他就像一颗被生生掰开的烂熟的蜜桃，汁水和果肉飞溅。

也不知道伊诺克操了多久，总之他终于射在了斐南迪深处。而斐南迪的阴茎也涨到发疼发紫。那堵住他马眼的肉块终于渐渐离开。而几乎在它离开的一瞬间，浓稠的精液直接射了出来，有好几股，甚至溅到了自己的胸口上。斐南迪也因为射精的快感而陷入恍惚，开始痉挛。

一根触感粗糙的附肢缠上了他的阴茎，缠上他的龟头，缓缓摩擦。这个附肢的触感，就像是丝绸面料一般，柔软但又刺激。刚刚射了精的龟头敏感得要命，轻易地攀上高峰。附肢轻轻地在尿道口蹭来蹭去，分泌的黏液成了天然的润滑剂。尿道口被蹭得轻轻张开，翕合不止。附肢上没有倒刺和突起，它只是凭借自带的纹路摩挲龟头。

斐南迪被刺激得又射了一次。但是附肢没有停下来，反而变本加厉地摩擦他的龟头。龟头被磨得甚至有些肿。一刻不停的刺激让他大脑一片混沌，精液又流了出来，但是这次明显稀薄了许多。

但是附肢还是不满意。它继续摩擦，试图榨干他最后一点精液。斐南迪被刺激的流泪，他真的射不出来了，但又达不到高潮，只能不上不下地卡着。后穴的阴茎也不动了。他只能小声哭着，求伊诺克放过他。

很明显伊诺克不会放过他。那根粗糙的附肢尽职尽责地刺激红肿的龟头。终于，在斐南迪的哭声中，他潮吹了。马眼淅淅沥沥地滴水，湿得一塌糊涂。

斐南迪的体力也到了极限。他歪着头，失去了意识。在清明的最后一刻，他感觉到伊诺克又开始操他了。


	17. Chapter 17

法术施展完毕后，被召唤的动物有一个赶过来的时间。

你现在只能软绵绵地躺在你丈夫的怀抱里，眼睛如同开了闸的水龙头一样不停流着眼泪。你丈夫舔了一会，看你完全没有停下来的意思，也便随你去了。当然，不排除他觉得你哭得很有意思的原因。他的附肢缠在你身体上，可能是尾巴，也可能是……你如同风中残烛一般的精神已经无法进行任何理性思考。

“扑棱扑棱”的声音在你耳边响起，你空洞的眼球缓缓转向发出声音的方向。但是你的眼睛已经无法正常对焦，瞳孔也放大到一个骇人的地步。你原本的蓝色虹膜被挤成了一个蓝色圆环。你只能迷迷糊糊看清是一只鸟。

“灰鹦鹉。”这个单词在你脑海中浮现。你不确定这是你的耳朵接受了你丈夫发出来的声音，传递给大脑，还是这个概念被直接放在你脑内。

灰鹦鹉停在你的手上。但是你的手现在软软地搭在床上，没有力量对外界作出反应。而你丈夫似乎是终于注意到了你几乎如同燃尽的灰烬一般的灵魂。他的舌头顶开你的嘴唇，几乎顶进你的喉管，让你下意识作呕。你几乎没有反抗之力，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角留下。

他强行给你喂了一股液体。你不知道这是什么，但是你能感受到那暖洋洋的液体顺着你的喉管下滑，进入你的胃袋，就像一个热水袋。你的神经似乎被舒缓，就像你丈夫为即将熄灭的油灯添了油。你感到从灵魂深处升起的困倦。你无力的手试图抓住你丈夫的衣领，想把你沉重的身躯全部塞进你丈夫怀抱中。但是你的身体完全不受你的控制。

你感觉到有无数只“手”把你轻轻托起，往丈夫的方向推去。你蜷缩在他的怀中，呜咽着陷入黑暗。

第二天早上，你被刺眼的阳光唤醒。你张开眼睛发现你还躺在床上，身旁空无一人。床头柜摆着一杯牛奶。灰鹦鹉站在床头睡觉。

你丈夫适时走进来，手上拿着一盘烤得酥脆的吐司，上面还抹了一些果酱。他现在又是个人类了。

他把盘子放在床头柜上，坐在你身边。你起身，紧紧抱住他，呼吸他身上的气息，这才让你的心安稳下来。

“让我多抱一会……”你的眼眶又红了。

他就这么让你抱着。等你情绪平稳下来，才摸摸你的头。

你窝在他身上，黏黏糊糊地吃完早饭。

“你不去洗漱？”他问道。

“等下嘛……”你挂在他身上，动也不想动。

你趴在他身上打起了盹。你梦见你和你的怪物丈夫在海上跳舞，不停地跳呀跳呀，跳到沧海桑田。周围的其他怪物在为你们伴奏。有些也走上前，想和你们一起跳舞。他们叫你“爸爸”。

你直接被吓醒了。你的眼睛红红的，就像刚哭过一样。你趴在你丈夫的颈窝，轻声问道：“你是不是有很多后代啊？”

“唔，还算多吧……”你丈夫十分坦诚，“你也见过几个吧，都在公司里上班。适合的人类不是很好找，一般人容易死。”

“可我又生不了……”你委屈巴巴地看着他。

你丈夫被你逗笑了。他捏了捏你的脸蛋，在你眉心给你了一个吻。这如同蜻蜓点水一般的吻却有着无与伦比的力量，安抚你的心灵，给予你无尽的力量，让你被救赎。

磨蹭半天你终于出发去找姐姐她们。灰鹦鹉也跟着你走，吸引了众多路人的目光。但是你不在意，你满心满眼都是那个吻，就像一个被爱情冲昏头脑的孩子。

你姐姐看到你这个样子，努力忍住翻白眼的冲动。毕竟文化节在今天晚上正式开幕，你们的时间不多了。

有意思的是，你丈夫的年会也是今天晚上正式开始。

你拍拍脸颊，努力让自己冷静下来。

你们在一家咖啡厅先坐了一下。克里斯医生还没有吃早饭，你们也需要讨论一下今天的行程安排。

1、去市民广场  
2、去演出场地  
3、去档案馆


	18. Chapter 18

经过一段时间的讨论与思考，你们决定先去档案馆，下午去市民广场。你认为或许能看到一些关于镇子之前发生的事情的一些报道。这有助于你们的调查。

档案馆位于镇政府附近，你们走过去需要一段时间。一路上，你能注意到所有人都无比的热情。男人手持酒杯，勾肩搭背唱着具有当地特色的民歌；女人都穿着色彩斑斓的衣服，围着一圈跳舞；而孩子们正手捧鲜花，在街上跑来跑去，任由花瓣四处飘洒。你们是如此的格格不入，无论是打扮还是情绪。一路上，你们遇到了很多热情的男女试图拉住你们让你们加入狂欢，还有些孩子往你们身上撒花瓣。他们的身上都带有一股奶油与蜂蜜的香味，本应该令人舒畅，但是一大群人围绕在你们身边，香味过于刺鼻，反而让人头晕目眩。你们应付过于狂热的市民已经精疲力竭，灰鹦鹉已经无可奈何地飞在空中。而你——你总觉得有种不祥的预感，几乎搅乱你的得思绪——天知道你是用了多大的勇气保持理智。你死死抓住口袋里的黄金吊坠，用手指细细抚摸上面的纹路，这才让你感到一丝安慰，支持你去调查，就像伊诺克就在你身边陪伴你。

可能是由于大多数镇民都去狂欢了，档案馆门可罗雀，只有一个保安在无所事事地玩手机。不过她也完全不是专心工作的样子。她看到你们到来，头都没抬，只是指了指放在桌子上的登记表让你们登记。

你们草草登记完，便迫不及待地进去了。灰鹦鹉被你留在外面，你怕它在你忙碌时捣乱。档案馆里十分安静，只能听见排风扇嗡嗡的轰鸣声。档案资料上积了一层薄薄的灰，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的霉味。

你们按着日期顺序，开始调查。翻了一会儿，并没有找到什么关于镇子上发生的事情的有效信息。报纸上关于之前发生的事件的报道要不就含糊其辞，要不就哗众取宠。无奈，你们只能按照日期一天一天往前翻。终于，在一个月前的报纸上，你终于发现了一些有价值的信息。

那篇报道是关于一些考古研究发现。在这个镇子的古剧院的地下室里，发现了一些古代的铭文。经过研究考证，勉强能认出来是关于一名被称作是“黄衣之王”的神明的事迹。再这一发现被公布后，有一个组织迅速联系了当地政府，表示愿意携带学者帮助进行研究，并且愿意投资举办文化节来为小镇做宣传，并且会用这个神话故事改编成戏剧演出。当地政府非常高兴地同意了。

你注意到，这个组织的会长是希尔女士。照片上的她正在与镇长握手，笑得友善温柔。你看着她的照片，突然觉得一阵恶心，即使她笑得如此真诚。

你迅速合上报纸，摸摸口袋中有黄金吊坠平复心情，这才开始翻看其他的资料。

一个上午过去了，你们决定休息一下，顺便交流情报。遗憾的是，你们并没有找到关于镇上发生的事件的信息，只有爱丽丝发现了一些镇子的古剧院的野史——似乎在很久很久以前，古剧院发生过一次大屠杀，还有一些诡异的恐怖传说。但也仅此而已。

在档案室里集中注意力工作半天，你们都累的够呛。在走出大门决定去吃点东西休息一下的时候，你注意到从隔壁政府办公楼里走出来的劳拉女士和希尔女士。

她们也注意到了你们。而劳拉女士看到了你，眼神顿时变得怜悯和高傲，似乎还带着一点恨铁不成钢。希尔女士则微笑着对你们点了点头——虽然你们很想装作没看见。

在你们即将擦肩而过的时候，希尔女士叫住了你：“斐南迪·特伦斯先生，我为劳拉之前的无礼向您道歉。但是，请您相信，我们对您的确是真心诚意的。”

你的手又紧紧抓住黄金吊坠，平稳呼吸。

“先生，您愿意参加今天晚上的文化节吗？我想让您和您的朋友见证这一切，或许会改变你的看法。这是内场的入场券，这可是黄金位置哦。”她俏皮地眨了眨眼，但你只觉得战栗不已。

你  
1、收下，晚上去内场  
2、不收，晚上在外场。“不用了，我接受您的道歉，但是我更想和镇民一起享受狂欢的氛围。”  
3、不收，晚上不去。“不用了，我接受您的道歉，但是我晚上回去参加我丈夫的年会，可能不能来看表演了。”


	19. Chapter 19

你下意识后退一步。那几张票如同洪水猛兽一般，黑色的油墨是它的毒液，花纹图案是它的荆棘，而它被风吹得微微摇晃的姿态就像是在张牙舞爪一般。你实在没有勇气接过票。

你定了定神，努力用平稳的语气说道：“不用了，我接受您的道歉，但是我晚上回去参加我丈夫的年会，可能不能来看表演了。”

希尔女士失望得非常明显，她完全没有掩饰自己情绪的想法。她用一种及其失落的眼神看了你一眼，仿佛你欺骗了她的感情一般。她把票收回口袋，用一种十分黯然的语气说：“是吗……我们真的是非常用心的准备，也是真心诚意地想邀请你的……看来要用别的方法……”

她的失落如此明显，以至于你感到了些许不安。特别是她的眼睛，湿漉漉的，就像要哭出来一样。你长这么大还没有弄哭别人过呢。

不过她没有等你想出什么应对措施，她的情绪却突然高涨起来。她回头看了看你，直接向你道别：“那么，我们晚点再见了，先生。”

晚点再见？你不明白她是什么意思，只能眼睁睁看着她走远。

“你真的回去？那太好了。”爱丽丝显得很高兴，但是你却又些微微后悔。你本想反驳她，却又闭上了嘴。  
[br]  
镇子上的特色香肠确实一绝，透着一股淡淡的奶香味，抚慰了你们疲累的身体。老板也非常热情地送了你们免费啤酒，她说这是为了和客人分享文化节的快乐。你们即使无法与老板感同身受，但是还是礼貌地向老板道谢。

吃饱喝足后，你们决定去演出场地看看。晚上就是活动开始的时候了，说不定能给他们下些绊子。而爱丽丝信誓旦旦地承诺场地内存在法阵，而你们可以去破坏它们。

不管怎样，你们抓紧时间赶往演出场地。可能是因为之前发生的事情的缘故，门口有几个人高马大的保安在巡逻。你们派了克里斯伪装成游客企图进去参观，却被保安无情拒绝。

所幸灰鹦鹉帮了你们大忙——它在空中盘旋，帮你们找到了一个隐蔽的小门。在鹦鹉的协助之下，你们小心翼翼地走进场地。

这似乎是一个仓库的后门。仓库里堆放着大量纸箱，到完全没有用心整理过，而是随便摆放着，也不管箱子里的物品散落的到处都是。箱子里面装的都是一些服化用品，不过因为没有经过悉心保管，全部都发霉了。有些甚至沾染着大片恶心的黑色污渍。

爱丽丝看着这些污渍若有所思，但是时间紧迫，容不得你们安静思考。灰鹦鹉为你们打头阵，探清前面有没有人，这让你们能够在不惊动别人的情况下悄悄潜入。

这一路上都非常安静。你们顺利地抵达了舞台附近。舞台是一个圆形的高台，几层座位环绕。舞台旁安放了许多装饰用的彩灯。灯光播撒在大厅中，大厅是如此金壁辉煌。

你们绕着舞台走了一圈。你们发现，在这灿烂的灯光之下，隐藏着许多小小的蜡烛。你感觉到这并不是普通的蜡烛。烛身上刻着浅浅的图案，似乎组成了一个令人不快的图形。就连蜡烛跳动的橙色火光，也无法让人感到温暖，反而让你头皮发麻。

你们迅速行动起来，兵分两路去处理这些蜡烛。不仅是熄灭火焰，而是彻底摧毁它们。

忙碌了许久以后，你们确定已经熄灭了所有蜡烛并且摧毁了它们。这的确是一项大工程，在结束后，太阳已经西斜。你不确定自己的努力有没有效果，但是还是想竭尽全力。

[br]  
太阳已经落山，华灯初上，你们坐在餐馆里吃晚饭。但是你们的心态无法放松。其他人在考虑关于马上就要开始的文化节的问题，而你，纠结于到底要不要回去找你丈夫。

爱丽丝是坚决支持你回去找你丈夫的，她认为起码他会保护你。你的理智也告诉你回去会比较好——你手无缚鸡之力，又对这一切不算了解——当然，你不得不承认你非常害怕，即使你之前是努力想要发现真相的，说过想要帮助姐姐的。你想逃跑，但是又不想让自己做一个临阵退缩的人。你只是坐在那里，慢慢吃着饭，看着月亮一点一点升上天空，星河璀璨。文化节正式开始了，礼花腾空而起，所有人都开始狂欢，音乐声与欢笑声交织。就连老板也开始和其他顾客一起舞蹈合唱。

你抬头看着美丽的烟花，忍不住露出微笑。这个烟花确实很漂亮。或许是因为燃放地点离你们很近，墙壁被震得颤抖，天空几乎被烟花的火光染成白色——不，似乎有些不对。你们突然注意到了这点，起身想走出去看看。刚走出门，你们就看见剧院那边突然爆炸——那不是爆炸，是突然升起的一道通天光柱。有无数诡异的有翼生物从光柱处产生，并迅速在城市上空翱翔，俯冲，发出令人牙酸的尖叫声。伴随着他们的肆虐，人类的尖叫此起彼伏，你能看到有些怪物叼着人类肢体在天上飞行，任由血迹从天而降。它们在城市中穿行，发出堪比恶魔的尖叫，它们的滑翔声如同死神的脚步，疯狂收割人类的生命。更诡异的是，即使是这样的情况，歌声与音乐还是没有停止。即使舞女的双腿被生生咬下来，她还是努力试图挺直上半身继续舞蹈；失去了一条手臂的指挥家还是努力挥舞他的另一只手，沉浸在音乐的世界里，即使喷涌而出的鲜血染红了乐谱。而观众们则像是一瞬间爆发出了无与伦比的艺术天分，用手蘸着不知道是谁的鲜血——如果没有手就用脚，头等身体部位——开始狂乱地创作，口中喃喃着谁也听不懂的疯狂艺术创想。

[br]  
你们之中反应最快的是爱丽丝。她当机立断把已经吓傻的你们拖到了柜台后面躲着。你们陷入了绝望的沉默，即使是你，也没有想过会是这样的情况。你们安静地躲着，不敢发出一丝声音，直到附近的人离开——或是死光——才敢战战兢兢询问下一步到底该怎么办。这完全打乱了你们的计划。

爱丽丝看上去是你们中最沉稳的一个。她沉默了许久，终于开口：“我觉得，你们这种平民还是快点离开，逃走比较好。相对你们来说，我更了解他们，也更有经验。”说到这里，她又笑了笑。“克里斯说的没错，我的确算是一个专业人士，解决这种事情是我的职责，保护你们也是。所以，你们还是去找我弟弟的丈夫吧。或许，看在我亲爱的弟弟的份上，他不会让你们这么死掉。”

说完，她开始沉默着检查身上的装备。她把医药品，一把女士手枪，子弹等码在了地上开始清点。而你的大脑似乎无法一下子消化这么多信息，只能呆呆地看着她。

突然，爱丽丝打断了你的沉默。她拿着一个小包，似乎有些犹豫地看着你。但最终，她还是把它递给了你。“如果我没有回来......我是说如果，你能不能帮我把这个带给爸爸妈妈？还有，里面有一封信，请把它寄到上面的地址。”她说这些话时非常轻松，似乎完全不在意她到底要去面对什么。

你

1、坚决一起面对  
2、和其他人一起离开


	20. Chapter 20

很奇怪，明明四周无比嘈杂，凄厉的惨叫和疯狂的歌声在空中回荡，但你顿时无法听到任何声音——除了爱丽丝说出那样勇敢又无所畏惧的话语。

你似乎被钉在了原地。爱丽丝已经开始检查装备。你突然感到深深的羞愧——明明个姐姐说过了要寻找真相，明明说了让丈夫相信自己的内心……但真正直面这一切的时候，你还是忍不住躲在其他人身后。

你伸出手抓住了她的胳膊。作为一个成年男性，你再怎么疏于锻炼，手臂还是比她有力一些。她抬起头，默默地看着你。你们相对无言，终于，你开口说出了自己的想法。语气一开始稍显犹疑，但是慢慢地变得坚定：“我……想和你一起去。对不起，我做不到就这么离开。”

爱丽丝并没有做出什么激烈反应，就好像她预想到了你会说出这样的话。她只是轻轻握住你的手，笑道：“你还真是越来越不听话了……不过，人多力量大，挺好的。我本来还想把我的东西托付给你……”

你捂住她的嘴，阻止她继续说下去。你不想听到不吉利的话。

你从地上捡起了一根钢管作为你的武器，不过你不确定这个钢管到底能起到多大作用。钢管上还沾着新鲜的血液和散发着恶臭的，令人作呕的粘液。但是你已经没有工夫去挑选一个干净的钢管了。

你们所处的位置距离市中心附近的剧院较远，毕竟你们本来没有打算去观看表演。镇民大多集中在剧院附近，想躲避在天空中飞行的怪物和发疯的镇民安全通过并不是什么容易的事情。你握住丈夫送给你的吊坠，似乎能感受到无尽的力量。你想走进你丈夫的世界，或许，这就是一个很好的切入点。

你不是不怕死，只是有种莫名的自信——伊诺克不会让你死在这里。

你们对着地图研究了半天，权衡利弊，终于决定从小巷子慢慢摸过去。大多数镇民为了参加狂欢而都集中在主干道上，这也让天空中的捕食者也都在主干道附近盘旋，小巷子成了它们的盲区。

你们让克里斯作为向导，小心翼翼行走在逼仄阴暗的小巷里。爆炸声和哭喊变得遥远，但显得更为阴森。你死死抓住手中的钢管，手指都隐隐作痛，似乎这样才能带给你一些安全感。

小巷两侧都是居民楼，晾晒的被单和衣物横在你们头顶，也在一定程度上阻碍了你们的视线。所以，你们完全没有注意到两个拿着菜刀的镇民向你们袭来。她们似乎是从屋顶上跳下来的。她们的衣服已经被血液浸透，头发也被粘成一缕一缕的，有一个女孩手上甚至拿着一根断臂，还在流血。她们的神志恍惚，但是攻击力反而成倍上升。

女孩在下落过程中碰翻了无数衣物，衣裙翻飞在空中遮挡住昏暗的灯光，让毫无战斗经验的你不知所措。而唯一有一些条件反射的爱丽丝只来得及把你推开。即使这样，你还是被锐利的菜刀划伤。但相比克里斯医生还是幸运的多——受到了惊吓的他下意识地抱头蹲下，正好被落在他身边的女孩抓个正着。那女孩毫不犹豫地抓住他的衣领，把他从地上扯起来，对着他的肚子刺去。克里斯用力扭动身体，试图挣脱，但无法逃离对方超出常人的力量，挨了这一刀。他的惨叫几乎要划破天空。

你眼睁睁地看着克里斯痛苦地倒在地上，无法抑制内心的怒火。


	21. Chapter 21

你试图全力攻击那两个疯子，但是作为一个常年伏案工作的人，你的攻击力实在堪忧。你并不能很好地使用你的武器，即使你迫切希望为克里斯报仇，但你毫无章法的攻击并没有给对方造成太多伤害。克里斯可能是求生本能爆发，在如此恶劣的情况还是做到了包扎伤口，止血。即使他现在还是脸色苍白，心有余悸，但他还是摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

疯狂虽然让她们丧失理智，但是却给予她们如同野兽般的直觉和攻击力。她们迅速组织了反击，把你们打得溃不成军。爱丽丝试图组织反击，但是由于缺乏经验和配合，反而让自己受到了重伤。对方的利刃直接划上了她的腰部，鲜血喷涌而出，你目眦尽裂，只能堪堪扶住爱丽丝摇摇欲坠的身体，拼命和她说话，让她不要闭上眼睛。你巴不得把她们大卸八块，但是只能愤怒于自己的无能。

爱丽丝的眼前阵阵发黑，但是她还是努力保持了清醒，勉强站住。克里斯知道自己的战斗力不行，所以专注做起了后勤。他的紧急措施让爱丽丝的感觉好了许多。而你们的攻击也起到了些许效果，或许有“乱拳打死老师傅”之嫌，但的确把其中一个打倒在地，另一个受了点伤。

在死亡的压力下，你们的潜力迅速爆发。你们的攻击虽然没有章法，但也有些出其不意。也不知道战斗了多久，终于把两个女孩打倒在地。

但是你们也没有时间来休息了。只是稍微检查了一下伤口，就不得不继续前行。

幸运的是，你们这一路上没有再遇上其他的人。但是你们也丝毫不敢放松。

你们一路平安地走到了剧院附近。这边的情况可以说是一片混乱，地上到处都是鲜血和诡异的令人恶心的不明液体，甚至还有一些怪物悠闲地坐在地上享用——你不太忍心看到底是什么。而门口也有一些保安和疯癫的镇民在游荡。

但是托了鹦鹉的福，它为你们导航，让你们躲开了那些游荡的怪物和疯子，一路畅通无阻地通到舞台上。

越深入剧院内部越安静，也没有看到飞溅的血迹。但是你们却能感受到越来越凝重的气氛，甚至能听到细细的，疯狂的低语。甚至你出现了一些幻觉——当然你怀疑这到底是不是幻觉——你看到墙壁的触感变得柔软，墙纸的纹路变成了内脏的褶皱，甚至能闻到一些淡淡的腥味。

你们终于到达了终点，那是一扇不知为何出现在那里的，华丽而诡异的疯狂的门。你能听到的不洁的絮语突兀地消失，但这却没有带给你些许安心感。

大门被你推开。与你预想的不一样的是，并没有什么怪物，也没有什么持械的疯子——劳拉和希尔二人盛装打扮，坐在小桌前享用甜品——红茶，布丁，还有一些蛋糕。或许是你的错觉，希尔女士比你下午见到她时更美，美到不像是人类，更像是一具刻板的僵硬人偶。但是你似乎又能看到她的皮肤正在轻轻蠕动，柔软而又有韧性，像是上等的布料。

“哎呀，您怎么来了？”希尔女士显得十分惊喜，“我本来还想带着我的孩子们去您镇上拜访呢，马上就要出发了。您要吃点点心吗？这里有很多。”

她微笑着，像是什么都没有发生一样。你们不敢轻举妄动。

“哎呀，不要这么紧张……”她笑得更灿烂了，“即使你们搞了那些小动作，我也没有对你们怎么样啊……说起来我本来是没有想那么多的，我们能做到这种程度已经是超出我的预料了。”

她站起来，走了两圈，似乎是让你们欣赏现在的她。

“但是我还是有些难过……毕竟你们总是阻止我。我想给你们一点点教训，就一点点好吗？”


	22. Chapter 22

你们没有过多犹豫，一起攻向了劳拉——毕竟柿子要挑软的捏的道理你们都懂。而劳拉明显对你们的实力有着错误的估计，反应慢了半拍，这导致她在你们狂风暴雨般的攻击之下毫无反击之力——但是她出乎意料的平静。或者说，她非常从容地接受了死亡的现实。而希尔对于同伴的死亡并没有表现出丝毫的不忍。她甚至咯咯笑出声，还为你们鼓掌，似乎觉得你们的表现实在太好了。她在一旁转着圈，就像在跳舞一样，丝毫没有身处战场的自觉。

你们趁热打铁，紧接着攻击了在一旁看热闹的希尔。她也没有闪躲，甚至没有做出任何防御措施，就这么接下了你们的攻击。结果显而易见，她受了点伤，甚至被你们打哭了。但是这显得更加诡异，毕竟你们是互相厮杀的敌人，而不是可以打打闹闹的朋友。她哭得如此委屈，就像是你们在欺负她。而在她哭得梨花带雨的时候，她也毫不犹豫地向爱丽丝攻去。

索性爱丽丝没有被希尔的矛盾行为影响，敏捷地闪避了希尔的攻击。她似乎已经掌握了战斗的节奏，行动起来游刃有余。而你们在她的指挥下也摸到了一些窍门，攻击渐渐能够直击要害。希尔看到你们越来越有组织，也渐渐焦躁不安。

不幸的是越焦躁，她的攻击反而会出现破绽。你发现她似乎并不能非常熟练地使用自己的新能力，甚至有的时候会有卡壳。

你敏锐地发觉这是她的一个弱点——希尔正在回旋躲避助手的攻击。你在她全力招架时猛冲上去，用钢管死死压住她的喉咙。她猝不及防被你压在地上，但是没有坐以待毙。她一只手试图推开钢管，另一只手化为利爪直接向你刺来，试图强迫你放手。你疼得眼泪都出来了，只能冲姐姐大吼道：“快点啊！！你想疼死我吗？”

爱丽丝这才反应过来，瞄准希尔的头连开了好几枪，直到弹夹被打空。希尔一开始还能嘶吼挣扎，但是渐渐便没有了生息。

“死……死了吗？”文森特颤抖着问。他似乎到了极限了。

你用钢管戳了戳她，没有反应。你还是有些担心，用钢管尖利的的一端在她身体上猛扎了好几下，直到你精疲力尽。“应该是……死了吧……”

姐姐擦了擦身上的血，走了过来。“外面的拜亚基——就是飞在天上的怪物——已经不见了，可能真的死了吧。我已经叫了人过来善后了……我们还是先离开这里。”

你们走出了剧院。那些怪物的确是消失了，但是哭喊声和燃烧爆炸的声音还是不绝于耳。但是你们也到了极限。

[br]  
现在也不存在公交车了。你敲破路旁的一辆汽车的玻璃，把原主人的尸体抬出来，平放在地上。但就这么放着实在有些不忍心——你脱下外衣，盖在了他的身上。  
你们启动汽车，往丈夫所在的镇子开去。一路无话。

[br]  
汽车临近镇子的入口，你突然被推醒。你晃了晃头，发现你不知什么时候睡了过去。“……怎么了？”你的声音有些沙哑。难道又有怪物……？

“亲爱的睡迷糊了吗？”伊诺克冰冷的手指抚摸着你睡得红扑扑的脸颊，“连我都不认识了？”

“……”你有些害羞，用脸轻轻蹭他的手。伊诺克则微笑地看着你撒娇。你终于忍不住直接扑进他的怀里，就像扑进自己的避风港。你趴在他耳边小声说：“你知道我成功了吗？”说罢，你悄悄关注着伊诺克的表情，期待他会做出什么反应。

伊诺克果然笑了。他轻吻你的额头，说：“我知道啊，我一直在看着你。”他把你直接抱出了车，你下意识地搂住了他的脖子——你这才发现，有大量的人围在你们身旁。他们都很紧张，似乎在戒备着什么，注意力完全没有放在你身上。你抬头望去，发现姐姐他们站在人群外面。天太黑了，你看不清他们的表情。

“亲爱的做得很好，”伊诺克温柔地看着你，“超出了我的预期。但是你们最大的疏漏，就是希尔她其实没有死透。”他抬头，望向你们来时的地方。你也随着他的目光向远方看去。你看到天空中密密麻麻的黑点，和领头的希尔——那真的是希尔吗？虽然它还穿着希尔的衣服，但是已经看上去完全不像是人类了。

“警戒——”不知是谁大喊了一声，在场的所有人都行动了起来，拿出了武器。你突然发现他们的身上都出现了非人类的鳞片和鳍，就像你的丈夫一样。也有怪物腾空飞起，在你们的上空盘旋，发出尖利的叫声。

“不知死活的东西……”伊诺克轻蔑地说，他看希尔的眼神就像是在看死物，“那么，关于你，宝贝……你是想和你姐姐在一起，让我把你们送到安全的地方呢……还是想和我在这里？”

你  
1.呆在这里  
2，让丈夫把你们送走


	23. Chapter 23

你微微抬头看着你的爱侣，你亲爱的伊诺克——你正搂着他的脖子，想要看着他的眼睛的话得抬头——他也垂着眼，微笑着低头看着你，平时理得整整齐齐的头发垂下一缕。你忍不住帮他把头发别在脑后  
。  
你把视线挪向天空，看着那些飞翔着的生物。他们已经开始战斗了，尖锐的嘶吼和哀嚎划破夜空，还伴随着尸体从高空坠落的沉闷声音。在你看着天空时，伊诺克也和你一起抬头。不过显然他的心态比你轻松的多。他甚至询问你要不要坐回车里看，免得被掉下来的尸体砸到——话音刚落，一截断肢就落在你面前。你不能确定那细细长长的，还在扭曲抽搐的东西到底是怪物身体的那个部位。这冲击力十足的画面实在太过恐怖，你不禁抓住伊诺克的衣襟，身体不受控制地颤抖起来。

“如果害怕就不看。”伊诺克笑着说，但是没有给你任何肢体上的安抚。他似乎对你会做出什么反应饶有兴趣。

你把头半埋进他的胸膛，只露出一只眼睛虚弱地看着那抽搐的肢体。你不愿移开视线。

“真乖。”伊诺克显然对你的选择非常满意。他轻吻了一下你的发顶，抬脚往战场的中心走去。

“……喂，斐南迪，等一下！！你疯了吗，你想死吗？？你有没有搞清楚状况？”爱丽丝的声音从后面传来。她甚至想冲过来，但是被几个员工死死拦住。她努力挣扎，想挣脱束缚，但是双拳难敌四手，只是徒劳。

伊诺克停下脚步，微微侧过身子，让你能看到爱丽丝无比焦虑的神情。她是真心担心你，你知道的。但是你不奢求她理解你的想法。你轻轻拽了拽伊诺克的袖子，示意他继续向前走去。你刻意无视了姐姐。因为你已经下定决心。

你们在战场上闲庭信步，即使你耳边回响着肉体被撕裂的声音个阵阵哀嚎。战斗已经接近尾声。值得庆幸的是，你们占了上风。你看到受伤的员工，有些不忍，就算你知道他们不会轻易死去。你希望能快速解决这一切，再回来救治伤员。再怎么说，你和他们相处的这几天还是比较愉快的。

越靠近中心，嘶吼和哀嚎声越响亮。希尔正在被围攻。所有的员工都训练有素，配合默契，占据了绝对上风。反观希尔，她的动作实在有些笨拙——以人类之躯驾驭如此强大的力量实在困难重重，更别说她没有经历一个缓冲过渡期，无法熟练使用自己的力量。就算是开车上路，也要经历许久的练习呢。

希尔一时不查，被死死压倒在地，她的诡异双翼被钢筋死死钉在地上，只能徒劳地抽搐。腥臭的血液流了满地，甚至还散发着可疑的蒸汽。但是她没有放弃，倾尽全力试图从地上站起来，尽管这只能让她的伤口撕裂得更严重。

“哎呀，你们来了。收尾工作交给你啦~”艾迪蹦蹦跳跳向你们走来。他的工作服上沾满了鲜血与灰尘，但是你没有看到他身上有明显的伤口。这应该不是他的血，你悄悄松了口气。

伊诺克把你放了下来，走过去细细端详希尔的情况。看到她一直在做着无用功，伊诺克显然觉得心情舒畅。

艾迪拎着刀，歪歪斜斜向你走来。你能闻到他身上浓郁的血腥味，熏得你有些恶心。他很兴奋，可能是之前杀红了眼，手都在颤抖。

“你终于肯过来了，我们都等你好久了……真可惜你没有看到我的英姿，嘿嘿，刷——咻——一刀一个！！”他兴奋得有些语无伦次，拿着刀子手舞足蹈。你忍不住慢慢拉开和他的距离。

但是艾迪不会轻易放过你这个优秀听众。他叽叽喳喳讲了半天，为你详细描述了血液和肠子在空中飞溅的情景，他的个人体会和一些闲言碎语，直到伊诺克叫你过去。

他拿着一把锋利的猎刀，对着希尔在空中比划着，似乎在思考从那里下刀。希尔已经瘫软在地，也不知道伊诺克对她做了什么。她像一滩烂泥一样趴在地上，泪水和口水流了一地，目光涣散。但是即使这样，她还是喃喃着一些听不懂的话，比如“伟大的主”“拯救”“毁灭”等。你并不是很关心将死之人到底在说什么疯话。

你温柔地看着你的丈夫，感受到了一种轻微的窒息感——并不是因为恐惧，而是兴奋、紧张。你隐隐约约知道即将发生什么了。

你向你的丈夫走去。他自然而然地环住了你，把刀塞进你的手中，再用他的手紧紧包住你的手。他的手很修长漂亮——你居然还有心思观察他的手。

他握住你的手，就如同大人教导孩子一样，把刀缓慢而坚定地捅入希尔的腹部。希尔似乎是想尖叫，但是现在的她只能发出虚弱的嘶声。

雪白的刀刃一寸寸没入她的身躯，你甚至能听到肌肉和骨骼碎裂的声音。你在这之前也攻击过人类，甚至夺走对方的生命……但是这是你第一次如此直观清晰地感受到生命缓慢地流逝。你甚至能通过刀柄感受到心脏的颤动。刀越插越深，刀柄几乎要被捅进去。但是伊诺克不打算停止。你们的手都捅进了她的身躯，温暖而又粘腻的触感不可避免地传递给你的大脑。但是你不会生伊诺克的气的。

不知道时间过去了多久——或许是一瞬间，又或许是一个世纪——你再也感受不到希尔的心跳了。她的身体瘫软在地，血流了一地，在皎洁的月色下反射着诡异的光泽。

你的大脑停止了思考。你仿佛一个漂浮在空中的幽灵，呆呆地看着伊诺克牵着你去洗手，看着伊诺克组织打扫战场，看着他牵着你回房间换上华丽的礼服——黑色的柔软布料，上面点缀着金丝和黄金饰品。伊诺克帮你把他送你的黄金吊坠挂在胸前，严肃得就像是在戴结婚戒指。

他牵着你的手，走向海滩。场地已经布置好了。所有人围绕着正中间的高耸的祭坛——很难想象他们是怎么在这几天内把祭坛建造起来的。祭坛上的火焰熊熊燃烧，发出噼啪声。在场所有人保持着一种诡异的沉默。他们看到你们到来，主动站在两旁，为你们让出道路。你一瞬间觉得这简直就像是在走结婚红毯，忍不住笑出了声。当然，你们的婚礼没有这么诡异，新人们也不会刚杀完人。

你们站在了祭坛中间。所有宾客都死死盯着你们，似乎在等待着什么。你的视线扫过他们的脸庞，发现他们无一不充满了期待与孺慕——就像是孩子对待自己的父母。

你忽然意识到这就是一场婚礼。你虽然看不见牧师在哪，但是你知道你们在被见证——或许在深海之下，或许在群星之间。你转过头，看向伊诺克——你毫不意外地发现他现在是他原本的形态。你借着火光端详他的脸，感受到一阵眩晕。因为恐惧，也因为你感受到超越常人的美。这听起来非常荒谬，但是你的确感受到了。

“你愿意吗？”大海问，群星问，伊诺克问。你没有回答他，只是闭上眼睛，吻住了他。

[br]  
再次睁眼时，你在一间阴暗的，灰尘遍布的小房间里。房间里排着好几排架子，就像是超市里的货架一般。你站在货架中间，手里拿着一本发黄发脆的小本子。本子上面有几个歪歪扭扭的大字：“乔西的日记”。里面都是一些小孩子的日常生活。你把日记放回了架子上。你又注意到了你的手——小小的手，也没有由于常年使用刻刀而留下的伤痕——是一个孩子的手。

你知道这是哪里了。这是你家的地下室，放着一些你的先祖们的遗物。对一个八九岁的小男孩来说，这是一个巨大无比的宝藏。

你知道接下来会发生什么了。你往地下室的深处走去。你紧张又兴奋，就好像你窥破了命运的节点。

房间深处是一个用布盖住的画像。光是站在不远处看它，你就脊背发凉。甚至房间里的其他杂物都被摆的远远的，只留画像独自立在中间。你能注意到布上用丝线绣了主人的名字：T. T。但是你并不关心这到底是谁。

你走上前去，掀开了布。灰尘被你的动作扬在空中，你下意识闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸。再次睁眼时，你看到了你记忆中的那幅画。

那是一幅多么疯狂扭曲的画作啊。狂乱的线条肆意在画布上扭动，就像是蛰伏在黑夜中的毒蛇。疯狂的色彩毫无逻辑地布满整个画布，鲜艳而又沉郁的色彩就像是深不见底的黑暗深渊，侵蚀你的意志。这些粗糙的线条和色块共同组成了一个巨大的，诡谲的生物。你想再仔细看看，但是眼前一黑——你的记忆到这里就结束了。

[br]  
再次睁开眼睛时，你发现你坐在自己的房间里。手里拿着一块黏土，似乎在进行创作。但是你看不出来你当时是想做一个什么东西出来。阳光明媚，天气正好，你打量着手上的半成品，一边听着门外的人的谈话。

“妈妈……这次，还没有用吗？这次找的医生可以说是非常有经验了……”

“……医生说……只能先保守治疗……”

有人在哭。你继续听着。

“为什么……之前还好好的……”

“妈妈，不要哭……我一定会……”

门外的声音消失了。

过了一会儿，爱丽丝推门进来。她看起来比现在年轻多了。她微笑着对你说：“你现在在做什么？我能看看吗？”

[br]  
时光流逝，你看到无数你的记忆片段。你在独自一人看书，独自摆弄刻刀——当然，有的时候你的姐妹也会陪着你。渐渐地，你的情况也有所好转，能进行日常的人际交往。

时间继续向前滚动。终于，你再次睁眼，发现你在一个酒会上，手里拿着一杯酒，站在角落里。你一瞬间明白了这是那里——你迅速从角落走出，朝着记忆中的方向走去——你又看到了那双美丽的，你最爱的眼睛。

[br]  
你睁开双眼，发现你独自一人站在海滩上。祭坛旁边空无一人。之前熊熊燃烧的火堆已经熄灭，只留下冰冷的灰烬。你环视四周，什么也没有发现——皎洁的月光让你能看清周围的环境。你无措地呆站在原地。你不敢随意走动，你怕他找不到你了。

也不知过去了多久，你听到细细碎碎的絮语。那声音仿佛从星空中降下，又仿佛从深海中传来。你丈夫在呼唤你。似乎有无数个伊诺克在催促你，让你快一点，快点到他身边去。

你下意识地朝着大海走去。冰冷刺骨的海水让你瑟瑟发抖，翻卷的海浪让你踉踉跄跄，但是你还是坚持往前走。海水淹过你的膝盖，淹过你的腰——到这种地步，你已经很难在波涛中稳定身体了。你又往前跨了一步，却一脚踏空，直直落了下去。这一瞬间，海水似乎失去了他应该有的浮力。你下意识地试图抓住东西，但是只能抓住无边的海水。你渐渐感到窒息，但你的身体却因为缺氧变得敏锐。你感受到海水温柔地席卷着你，就像情人的爱抚，在你身上留下一个个吻。一双冰冷而又温暖的手从一个绝对不可能的角度伸过来，轻柔地抚摸你的脸庞。你努力睁开双眼，试图看清他的样子。但是你却注意到你的身体渐渐变得透明，你甚至能看清你果冻般的内脏正在颤动。你似乎在融化，或者说，你的灵魂正在从禁锢束缚你的肉体中解放出来。这过程很疼，就像是在硬生生劈开你的灵魂，但是你却感受到了无边的满足与幸福。

你落入深海。在那里，他们正在等着你。你落入温柔的海水，你不再感到刺骨寒冷，不再呼吸困难，而像是回到了母亲的怀抱，再度出生。你失去了什么，又获得了什么，就像是一杯被倾倒进大海的水被再度盛起，融化的冰块再度结冻。你不再是斐南迪，但是斐南迪还是你。

[br]  
海洋上升起两颗明星。所有深潜者都知道，那意味着什么。新的父神大衮（Dagon）及其配偶母神海德拉（Hydra）诞生了。他们将会成为所有深潜者新的父母与领导者，为他们的统治者“伟大的克苏鲁”献上无尽的爱重与忠诚。

[br]  
几个星期后。

镇子上发生的惨案被定性为化学物质泄漏导致的大规模幻觉。后续的安抚救治工作正在进行中。

克里斯医生离开了小镇，前往了大城市继续开小诊所。他的原话是：“我不信我再换一个地方还会遇到这种事件。”

爱丽丝和文森特继续作为调查员活跃着。不过，在文森特被论文导师和查重率压迫时，爱丽丝似乎终于和那位的修成正果。

斐南迪和伊诺克还是居住在他们之前居住的小公寓里。在“斐南迪”的寿命结束之前，他们还会继续待在那里。伊诺克负责教导新生的斐南迪一些知识和技能。鹦鹉被他们收养了，虽然有点吵。

但是，现在的日子还是不错的。虽然再过几十年就不一定了，但是谁管那么多呢？


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外，ABO设定

“先生，您是我见过的最幸运的病人了。车祸只造成了轻微的脑震荡，而且恢复得非常好……”温柔慈祥的医生摘下听诊器，微笑着看着你。“甚至还有一个好消息。恭喜，您怀孕了。”

房间里顿时陷入沉默。斐南迪似乎已经惊呆了——任谁被车撞了以后发现自己怀孕都会感到后怕——他的手下意识放在平坦的小腹上，似乎在努力感受自己的孩子的心跳。虽然，怀孕一个月什么也感受不到就是了。伊诺克比斐南迪更早冷静下来。他急忙上前，抓着医生开始问关于怀孕的注意事项，就像是一个模范alpha一样。他的手甚至在微微颤抖——毕竟在几天之前，他的伴侣出了车祸。而医生显然非常乐意为这位焦急的新手爸爸解答问题。伊诺克为了记住医生的所有小建议，掏出手机开始录音。待医生离开后，他迅速把所有资料分门别类整理成册，并且直接打电话雇佣了几个家政护工。平心而论，确实非常贴心了。

如果是在一天之前查出了怀孕，斐南迪会非常高兴。他们还处于热恋期，正是如胶似漆的时候。即使斐南迪对怀孕有着种种思考和疑虑，但是在伊诺克面前，那些恐惧都烟消云散。他曾经在高潮中看到过自己和伊诺克的孩子。活泼可爱，聪明伶俐，或许会和他父亲一样生着一双漂亮的绿色眼睛——斐南迪爱惨了伊诺克的眼睛——会和他一起做手工，也会和伊诺克一起去公司上班。这幻想是如此的幸福，以至于他故意忘记了之前看过的关于怀孕的资料。但是现在，所有的幻想都破灭了。伊诺克不是人类，他是一个恐怖的怪物。

斐南迪和伊诺克一起看过《普罗米修斯》。斐南迪当时听信了“恐怖片能增进情侣感情”的说法，特地在晚上邀请伊诺克一起看。窗帘拉上，不透一丝光，电灯也关了，整个客厅只有投影仪的白光。他们两个裹着毯子依偎在沙发上，等待电影开场。一开始，斐南迪还有心思悄悄关注伊诺克的神情，但是随着剧情发展，他则全身心投入到电影所构建的世界里。直到女主做了剖腹，“胎儿”被取出，他才如梦初醒，故意尖叫着扑进伊诺克海腥味的怀抱里。

他现在很难不想到那个被取出的胎儿，或者说，怪物。他神经质地用手轻抚自己平坦的腹部，脑海里不可抑制地幻想起这里面到底是个什么东西——是卵吗，是蛇吗，是一个半人半鱼的怪物吗？要是他没有发现伊诺克的真面目，他把这个孩子自然地生下来，到时候又会怎么样？他突然想起以前看过的关于怀孕的科普资料。胎儿为了自身的发育，只能通过脐带和胎盘从母体汲取营养。胎儿的骨骼发育需要钙，所以母体在妊娠期容易出现骨质疏松；由于要负担胎儿的需要，心脏要处理比以前更多的工作；胎儿在不断的发育变大过程中，会不断挤压母体的脏器，压迫胃，膀胱，尿道，出现漏尿的情况。他又想起母亲怀他妹妹时，腹部上出现的恐怖妊娠纹、莫名出现的大小淤青、还有她的孕吐、抽筋……他还记得小时候的自己站在产房外时，听到的痛苦喘息，医生护士的焦虑谈话，手术器械碰撞的声音……这还是个人类胎儿。或许，这个小怪物会吸干他的每一滴血，嚼烂他的每一根骨，最终破腹而出……伊诺克和他结婚或许是为了这个孩子吧。他想着，信息素也也开始因为情绪的波动开始变得躁动不安。

伊诺克及时发现了斐南迪的情况。他放下手机，坐在斐南迪旁边，释放出自己海腥味的信息素包裹住自己的伴侣，让他放松下来。“没事，不要害怕。孩子没事，你也没事。不要给自己太大压力，好吗？”

alpha的信息素对omega伴侣有着强烈的安抚效果。斐南迪闭上眼，呜咽着扑进他的怀抱。即使是这样，斐南迪还是能从伊诺克身上汲取温暖与力量。

或许是命运的安排，斐南迪还是和伊诺克踏上了旅途。也不知道是不是他的心理作用，斐南迪渐渐感受到了身体上的变化。他在靠近大海时，会出现一种异常的，温暖的感觉，就像是回到了家一样。他开始和伊诺克一起享用生鱼片——斐南迪本来觉得生鱼稍微有些腥，要挤一些柠檬汁——而现在他能熟练地把鱼片卷成一朵玫瑰花，把它直接吞下肚，享受甘甜的滋味。他甚至开始做梦，梦见自己的孩子。孩子们虽然只是一团扭曲的黑影，但是孩子们在你身边撒娇，喊你妈妈的样子，让他下意识地认为小怪物们就是普通的孩子。但是在他醒来之后，会被自己恐怖的想法吓出一身冷汗，让他钻进伊诺克的怀里。斐南迪享受着伊诺克温暖的怀抱，不知道自己到底想要一个怎样的结局。

[br]  
渐渐地，斐南迪在某种程度上诡异地接受了这个孩子——也或许是他真的疯了。走在临海小镇上时，所有看到他的村民都会用一种狂热、崇拜的眼神看着他，在他背后窃窃私语。有时，斐南迪把注意力集中在自己的腹部，努力呼唤自己的孩子时，甚至会得到一种冰冷黑暗粘稠的回应。他有时甚至能听到孩子和伊诺克的私语，虽然他完全听不懂他们在说什么。

所以，斐南迪对伊诺克知道他知道了自己的真实身份毫不惊讶。在一阵装腔作势的质问后，他甚至扑进伊诺克的怀里，问他自己会不会死。他甚至向伊诺克详细描述了自己的死法：他的子宫，他的腹部被生生剖开，肠子软塌塌地散在一边，形成一个扇子的形状；红的白的黄的淌了一地。

伊诺克把他抱在怀里，轻拍他的背，告诉他不会的，不会这样的……除非这家伙想死。就连那孩子也发出了轻微的颤动，似乎在说我不会这样的。

斐南迪又问：那，我现在怀的，是一个胎儿？还是一个蛋？毕竟感觉电影里都是蛋……我怀了一个蛋吗？我生的下来吗？

你觉得是蛋，那就是蛋。伊诺克说。不要担心，不会有事情的。

我还是害怕……斐南迪喃喃，但是这样我就不怕了。他说着，起身把衣服脱了个干净，爬到伊诺克身上。操我吧，这样我就不怕了。

伊诺克眯了眯眼，把腰带解开。露出的并不是斐南迪熟悉的、曾多次插入他身体的阴茎，而是一根细长的附肢。当然，这时候，他发现伊诺克的下半身已经不是人类的样子了。一根根冰凉潮湿的附肢扭在一起组成一个大致的下半身。斐南迪用手摸了摸，凉凉滑滑的。

斐南迪的后面已经开始出水了。他也不想再多说什么，用双手轻轻握住附肢，像小狗狗一样轻轻舔。有些甜丝丝的，又有些怪，就像是代糖一样。他玩了一会儿，又觉得没意思——独乐乐不如众乐乐。他抱住这根附肢，求伊诺克操操他。

伊诺克非常乐于满足他的要求。那根柔韧的触手毫不犹豫地挺进了他的体内，直接插到最深处。斐南迪觉得自己的灵魂都要被捅穿了——但是这让他感到幸福，就像是他和他的伴侣永远在一起。附肢在后穴翻卷，发出色情的水声，它的每一个小突起都准确碾压在斐南迪的敏感点上，给他带来一次又一次高潮。omega的身体本来就敏感，被这样玩弄的他身体都被情欲蒸成了粉红色。他连吞咽的力气都没有了，只能任由口水糊了一下巴。阻止他继续往情欲深渊坠落的可能是作为母亲的本能和一些羞耻心，毕竟他的孩子已经拥有了自己的想法。

伊诺克似乎看透了他的内心，轻轻拍了拍他的肚子告诉他没事，继续欣赏斐南迪失神的样子。他刻意控制附肢的动作，让斐南迪处于发情的边缘，害得斐南迪只能自己努力扭来扭去寻找快感。房间里，斐南迪带有潮湿气息的信息素和伊诺克海腥味的信息素混杂在一起。斐南迪觉得自己几乎要溺毙于此。

但是善解人意的伊诺克并没有忘记他们一开始的目的。他欣赏够了斐南迪的神态后，便开始了他的工作——毕竟，他是一直记得这一切的起因是斐南迪害怕生下这个孩子。他让这根附肢在斐南迪身体内变形，细细长长的腕足尖端开始扭曲变化，就像是薄薄的皮肤下包裹涌动着无数的塑料颗粒。在经过了一阵变化后，它突出了一个黑色的球——或者说，卵。

在“生”下一个卵之后，腕足就完成了自己的任务，坚定地退出斐南迪的体内，毫不在乎斐南迪的感受。斐南迪在发情边缘被快感折磨得要死，更别提后穴的空虚感——但是他只能哭着抱住伊诺克，夹紧屁股让他不要出去。但是无论娇嫩艳红的肠肉如何绞紧蠕动，伊诺克还是离开了。一瞬间的空虚几乎要击溃发情边缘的omega，他在伊诺克身上蹭来蹭去，只求让伊诺克再插进来。

但是伊诺克这次坐怀不乱，只当没看到斐南迪淫乱地流着水的屁股，反而用手轻抚他的肚子。“你不是说害怕吗？那我们先演习一下。”

“……演习？”斐南迪的大脑被快感填满，一下无法理解他在说什么。但是现在也由不得他了——他感觉到他的身体内部有什么东西在长大，甚至把他的腹部顶起一个圆润饱满的弧度。长大的速度太快了，就像是吹气球一般。他下意识用手捂住肚子——还是软软的，他还以为是一个蛋。

“在肚子里当然是软的。要不然，你不是太辛苦了？”伊诺克适时地补充。他把手按在斐南迪上腹，用力把“蛋”往下推。

一开始还是挺轻松的，斐南迪权当这个是一个个头比较大的跳蛋。再加上还有伊诺克帮忙推，所以他还有余力问伊诺克这是不是他生的蛋。伊诺克被他逗笑了，他摇摇头，但并没有说明这到底是什么。“蛋”的表面非常光滑，这导致非常容易打滑。斐南迪已经非常努力地用力，试图把这个蛋从体内排出。但是只要他一松懈，他能非常清晰地感觉到蛋自动往回缩了一段距离。而且在用力的时候敏感的肠道会被蛋操到，但是又由于缺乏持续的刺激，导致斐南迪只能在高潮的边缘徘徊。他的阴茎挺立，前段已经流出不少透明的清液，但是就是无法射出来。

生产的过程简直就是被这个蛋操。也不知过去了多久，蛋终于到达了穴口。从下面看过去，能看到绯红色的肠肉里，黑色的蛋在滑动。只要斐南迪一用力，黑色的蛋就会更往外顶；但是只要他一放松，蛋就自然而然地缩了回去。更恐怖的是，这个蛋正好压在他的敏感点边缘。他每一次用力和放松，都会让蛋在那个点上翻滚，刺激得他进乎疯狂。如果不用力，蛋卡在那里，胀得他难受；但是一用力，快感又刺激得他发狂。他被这枚蛋折磨得浑身湿透，汗水，唾液，泪水和淫水把床弄得一团糟。

斐南迪又努力了几次，但是那个蛋始终卡在穴口。不上不下的感觉让斐南迪抱着伊诺克的胳膊哭。他的肌肉酸疼得不行，甚至能感受到钝钝的疼。

伊诺克知道他到极限了。他把斐南迪环抱在胸前，帮他摆正姿势。从他的背后伸出来两根粗大的附肢，环绕在它的腰上，有技巧地往下压。还有几根细小的触手从穴口边缘伸入，系住蛋后便轻轻往外推。

终于，“啵”的一声，蛋离开了斐南迪的体内。而斐南迪也因为这强力的刺激，直接被蛋操射了好几股。后穴已经没有力气闭合了，艳红色的肠肉外翻，还带着水光。斐南迪已经彻底脱力了，只能躺在床上。但是他还想看看那个蛋——“那不是幼崽。”伊诺克把他抱在怀里，拍拍他的背。那枚“蛋”已经不见了。

斐南迪呜咽着，在伊诺克怀里进入了梦乡。


	25. Chapter 25

如果一开始选择了：拒绝和丈夫一起去年会  
（能看出我为了让玩家去年会绞尽脑汁）  
你最终还是任由伊诺克去参加年会。但是你并不确定这是不是正确选择——你的第六感告诉你你错过了什么极其重要的东西。即使你强迫自己回想姐姐的教诲，回想丈夫的真身，这种遗憾的感觉仍旧环绕着你。以至于你站在窗台眺望丈夫离去的背影时，这种遗憾的感觉达到了巅峰——你差点飞奔下楼跟随他们一起。  
你独自坐在沙发上，感觉家里安静得可怕。以前，你知道你丈夫总是会回来的，或许会带着你喜欢的点心，或许会像一个普通的家人一样带回来食物。所以你在家工作时总是怀着期待……但是，你现在并不确定这一点。你总感觉他回来的时候会有改变，会不再是你认识的那个伊诺克。他可能不愿意再伪装成伊诺克了。  
突然，门上的收信口被打开，一封信掉在了门口地垫上。你下意识地走过去，把信拿起来——信封上一片空白，既没有寄信人的名字，也没有收信人的名字。  
你打开信封，从里面拿出来几张相片和一张薄薄的信纸。但是你暂时无心去关注信上写了什么，那几张照片就足够让你惊慌失措。照片一共四张，两张你和你丈夫的生活照，两张你姐姐的生活照。那不是在大街上拍的，更像是——即使你不愿意承认——像是摄像机被安装在你们的家里。这很诡异——你的工作大多在家里完成。即使是两人共同出门的时候，门也是上了锁的，家里也安装了红外线防盗报警器。你根据照片的角度，在可能放有摄像机的角落摸索，但是什么也没找到。你颤抖着拿起那张薄薄的信纸。这是一张打印出来的纸，上面写着：你为什么不去参加年会呢？

如果在海边小镇自由探索时选择了：找村民  
你在镇上漫无目的地游荡着。这个镇子太小了，除了海岸和镇上的教堂，似乎没别的去处。但是你下意识地害怕那两个地方——就像是那里潜伏着黑暗与混沌。但是有着居民的地方总让你安心许多。这里的居民都很友好，但是有些过分羞涩。他们总是在你过来时主动送上礼物，但是在你和他们搭话的时候一言不发，只是用炽热的眼神看着你。  
你有些受不了，只能往偏僻的角落走去。在小巷中，有一名肤色黝黑的青年正在编织渔网。他注意到你走过来，只是轻轻抬了抬眼皮，然后继续做他的工作。  
他这种无视你的态度反而让你觉得安心。你站在旁边，看他用娴熟的手法编织渔网。他的手看上去很粗糙，但是意外的灵巧。手指翻飞之间，一张渔网已经编好了大半。  
你被他的技巧吸引，在他停下来休息时，询问他能否录像。他果断地拒绝了。虽然你对此有所预感，但是你还是被他语气中的厌恶所震惊。你敢保证这是你们的第一次见面，你实在想不明白你怎么惹了他。  
青年看到你困惑的样子，似乎更加厌恶你。他站起身，盯着你说：“我实在想不明白他为什么选中了你。”  
你还没想明白他说的是谁。但是显然青年没有指望你回答，而是自顾自地往下说：“之前也就算了。但是现在……他已经不一样了，他马上就要进行灵魂和肉体的升华，带领我们……他是我们最强力的领导者。而你，不过是一个蝼蚁。当然，马上就要变成尘埃了。”  
说完，他捡起渔网，头也不回地离开了。


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果在自由探索时选择了：去丈夫公司

你思来想去，决定去丈夫的公司看看。你觉得他不会把重要的资料放在家里——被发现的几率很大，毕竟你们总是粘在一起。  
你稍微收拾了一下，拿着一本速写本就开车前往你丈夫的公司。在此之前，你有时也会和他一起上班。毕竟对处于热恋期的你来说，分开的每一秒钟都让你觉得孤独。而且你的确有着灵活的工作安排——你并不是随时能接到订单。就算有，雕塑的草图也能在速写本上完成。  
由于紧张和不安，你的车开得飞快，不一会就到了伊诺克的公司。你竭力装作若无其事地和你遇到的员工们打招呼——你和伊诺克的热恋事迹已经传遍了整个公司。几乎所有员工都在用一种暧昧的眼神看着你。如果是在以前，你会觉得羞涩；但是现在，你只能感觉到害怕。他是如何在这么多普通员工之间如鱼得水，甚至当上高管的？  
你丈夫对你的到来并没有表现出有多么惊讶，毕竟他已经习惯你的不请自来。你坐在他办公室的沙发上，装模作样地开始了工作。伊诺克在帮你泡咖啡。在咖啡机运作时，他还从冰箱里取出了一点小饼干放在你面前。在他把热腾腾的咖啡放在你面前时，伊诺克乘机摸了一下你的头，这才坐回办公桌前。你一边喝着咖啡，一边偷偷关注工作中的伊诺克。他戴着一副金丝眼镜，头发一丝不苟地向后梳，俨然是个商业精英。他专注地看着电脑屏幕，下颚绷紧，似乎遇到了什么头疼的问题。他的双手噼里啪啦地敲击着键盘，看上去果决又凌厉。不得不说认真工作的男人最帅，你本来只是想看看披着人皮的怪物工作的模样，结果一不小心看得自己脸红心跳。你炽热的眼神让伊诺克以为你在索吻，走过来把你亲得气喘吁吁，差点擦枪走火。  
伊诺克在办公室里坐着，你也没办法寻找线索，只能先专注于自己的速写。只要你专注于工作，时间就过得飞快，不一会儿就到了午餐时间。你趁伊诺克出门拿餐的时候，迅速站起来在办公室里翻找。不过你什么都没找到——不是上了锁，就是一些你看不懂的数据报表。没办法，你只能坐回沙发上，假装自己什么也没有做。  
在享用过丰盛的午餐后，你有些昏昏欲睡。你打开休息室的门，和伊诺克一起躺在床上，抱着他就这么睡着了。你睡得格外沉，在你被吵醒时脑袋一团浆糊。  
但是你马上就清醒了——在你听到外面的谈话时。  
“哎呀，你的小可爱在哪里？”这是一个女性的声音。  
“他睡了。”伊诺克说。  
“睡了？睡得熟吗？要是我们的谈话被听到了，小可爱岂不是要吓破胆？”女性笑着说。  
没有人回答。你只能听到走来走去的脚步声。  
“这是他的本子？”那位女性似乎在翻你的速写本，“说起来，上次我提出的让小可爱帮我们雕塑，你考虑得怎么样？”  
“我们的人手不够吗？”伊诺克显然兴致缺缺。  
“哎呀，多一个伙伴不好吗？”女性又笑了，“你还挺关心小宠物的。没看出来啊？宠物迷。”  
“你没资格说我吧。你看看你自己是怎么养你的猫的。”  
“养猫和养人可不一样。”女性认真地反驳，“动物可知道什么该懂，什么不该懂。而人类……哈哈，有点摆不上台面智慧，却又自视甚高。养人还得小心他好奇心泛滥，自寻死路……真麻烦。”  
“唔，我之前也以为他是这样……”你听见伊诺克轻笑了一声，“不过我现在觉得他很有意思了。”  
“先不说这个，”伊诺克转移了话题，“祭祀准备得如何？”  
“一切顺利。恭喜你‘升职加薪’啊，哥。”传来文件翻动的声音，“这是出席人员最终版。”  
“还是要小心突发情况。肯定会有人捣乱。你先走吧，我仔细看看。”  
随后是门开关的声音。看来那位女性已经离开了。你还没来得及消化这一切，就听见丈夫的脚步声越来越近。你急忙钻进被窝假装睡着，在他打开房门时才装作悠悠转醒。


	27. 番外5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你在最后的选项选择了：让丈夫把你们送走

你抬头看着伊诺克，看着他微笑着的脸庞。你终于深刻地意识到了你和他之间的绝望的鸿沟。你的内心正经历着痛苦的抉择。你真的很想去他身边，但是你酸疼的关节和绷到极限的精神在向你抗议。你是多么希望你现在能摆脱身体的桎梏，跟随他的脚步……但是你不能。你只能看着他的眼睛，绝望于自己的弱小无能。  
你无法说出你要和他一起去，但也无法说出你要休息。你的所有话语都被堵在心里，只能一边流泪一边看着微笑着的伊诺克。但是伊诺克始终很平静。他轻轻吻去你的泪水，用手抚摸你的后颈，就像是在安抚孩子。“没关系的。作为一个人类，你已经做得很好了。”他把你搂在怀里，任凭你趴在他颈窝。但是你并没有得到些许安慰——你知道的，你不仅是想作为一个人类，而是作为他的同族，和他们站在同一高度。  
伊诺克把你放了下来。几个员工走了过来，搀扶着你，免得让你直接倒在地上。即使这样，你还是感觉到了腿部的酸痛。这让你更加唾弃自己的虚弱无力。“先去休息一下吧。”伊诺克轻轻拍了拍你的脸颊，便示意员工把你护送回去。你只能在员工的帮助下跌跌撞撞地离开。看着伊诺克的背影，你只感觉痛苦的酸液正在腐蚀你的内心。

你躺在床上，死死盯着天花板。很奇怪，你的肉体疲累不堪，甚至稍微一动都会感觉到关节吱嘎作响。但是你的精神却无比兴奋——你无法让自己不去想象伊诺克他们在干什么。他是在指挥吗？还是说在战斗？你无法想象伊诺克是如何显露真身行动的，就像你无法想象四维空间的人的生活方式。你试图把伊诺克的形象塞进你看过的恐怖片里的怪物，但又觉得有些许违和。他的形象不应该是能被人类轻易描绘出来的，你隐隐约约有这种感觉。  
正当你躺在床上任由思绪飞扬之时，窗外传来的凄厉惨叫直接让你回归现实。那像是同一个人物发出来的哀嚎，还夹杂着一些祈求和诅咒。可能是由于承受了巨大的痛苦，这声音变调得厉害，让你脊背发凉。你只能勉强听清几个字词，毕竟这实在诡异得不像是人类能够发出的声音。很难想象声音的主人究竟经历了什么。你走到窗边，把头探出去，试图听清楚一些。但是由于这声音实在太过诡异，你只能辨别出这是从伊诺克那边传来的。  
正当你思考这到底是谁发出的声音时，哭喊声就如同按了暂停键一样戛然而止。随后是缓缓接近的脚步声，看起来伊诺克他们正往这边走来。不一会，你看到了伊诺克带领着员工经过楼下。他抬头，微笑着对你招手，似乎在安抚你。你下意识地微笑回应。  
伊诺克见你状态不错，便示意自己还有事，继续往前走去。你注意到他们正在向海滩走去。你不知道他还要做什么，只能躺回床上。可能是由于伊诺克的出现安抚了你紧绷的神经，你不一会就沉入了黑甜的梦境。

嗡嗡的低语声将你从睡梦中唤醒。你以为是伊诺克回来了，伸手却扑了个空。在床上打了几个滚，你确定床上除了自己没有别人以后，才勉强张开迷朦的双眼。这时你才发现，窗帘外透着不正常的闪光。你摇摇头，让自己的大脑清醒一点，这才有力气拉开窗帘——但是你没有想到你会看到这样的场景。低垂的月亮正在把它的月光悉数倾泻在沙滩上。沙滩被照射成一片惨白，展现不出任何美感，反而是像一汪剧毒的水银，一张惨白的死人脸。海水反射着粼粼波光，仿佛是恶兽正在炫耀它的爪牙。你的丈夫——伊诺克正站在高台之上，微微抬头直视苍白的月亮，整个人沐浴在冰冷的月华之中。其他员工则沉默地站在台下，死死盯着伊诺克，就像是在期待着什么。  
你突然有些害怕。你的脑海里浮现出各式各样的神话故事……你担心伊诺克就这么在月光中消失。你想大喊出声，但是你的声带似乎已经不受你的控制了，只能发出一些断断续续的气音。但不可思议的是，即使这样，伊诺克似乎也听到了你的呼唤。他微微转过头，对你笑了笑。随后月光的强度骤然增大，你在一片惨白中失去了意识。

再次睁开眼睛时，已经是清晨。你被海鸥的鸣叫和海浪拍击岩石的声音吵醒。你能感觉到你和伊诺克牵着手依偎在一起，你甚至能闻到他身上传来的海风的气息。你用目光细细描摹他的五官——伊诺克长得和以前一样，并没有多出什么东西。你闭上眼睛，把自己往伊诺克那边塞了塞。这就像是在这一切之前，你们的正常的甜蜜的早晨一般。  
伊诺克在你挪动身体时就醒了。他撑起上半身，给了你一个早安吻。他还穿着你之前给他买的蓝色睡衣。你扑进他的怀里，感受他的体温——太好了，还是人类的温度，肺部还在鼓动，心脏还在跳动。你突然要落下泪来。  
你深呼吸，平复心情，这才开口问道：“你会离开吗？”  
他没有回话。但是他把你揽进怀里，就像以前一样。

你在这以后，开始了神秘学的研究。甚至发表了几篇论文，和你姐姐共事。不过，你更偏向理论研究，她则是实践派。你有时会把自己的论文给伊诺克看，让他提出一些指导意见。伊诺克虽然对你在研究什么不感兴趣，但是对你的这种行为非常鼓励。你曾经旁敲侧击询问他对你的研究进度有什么意见，但是他只是微笑着看着你而已。

数十年后。  
年迈的牧师在墓前念完悼词，漆黑的棺材被放进了墓地。黄土慢慢覆盖了棺材，一旁站着的亲友也忍不住自己的泪水。或许是被这气氛传染，哭泣声越来越大，在静谧的墓园中回荡。  
“哎呀，搞了半天，你们还是没有在一起吗？气死了！！”在不远处，一名身着黑色西装的女性正用一把小扇子一下一下敲打着身旁男性的额头。即使她带着出席葬礼的面纱，但是从她周身的气氛却完全感觉不到悲伤的气氛，“我可是为你们付出了太多！”  
说完，她便扳着指头算了起来：“当时，要是你的小宠物没有和你一起去，我可是特别准备了恐吓信；如果他在镇上闲逛，我可是变成了居民给他提供信息……结果你们还是不行。该说烂泥扶不上墙吗？唉，我还真想看看你是怎么和蝼蚁恋爱的……”  
“那我在此谢过奈亚拉托提普大人了……”一旁身穿黑西装的男人无奈地说道。  
“喂喂，你就不难过吗？难得的一个好苗子，有资格当你们的伴侣的人类挺难找的。不过这就是人类的极限了吧，真是不耐用啊……”  
“唔，作为一个人类而言，他已经做的很好了。所以，我也愿意再给他一次机会。”  
“你实际上也挺期待的吧？那我就看看你和蝼蚁的前世今生恋爱物语好了！不过，看他灵魂上沾染了这么多的气息，如果下次再不行，估计也疯了……”  
葬礼结束。两人在众人离开之前先一步离开。

你从小就会注意到一些常人看不到，听不到的东西。或许是扭曲亵渎的黑影，又或许是低沉诡异的絮语。也因此，你经常难以入睡，因为在睡梦中会看见无边的黑暗深渊以及混乱恶心的色彩。你难以和他人交往，因为你苍白消瘦的身形和黑眼圈让他人退避三舍，更别说你一惊一乍的举动，就好像你时刻被怪物追逐。  
直到你遇到了那个人。

TE2


	28. 番外6

伊诺克初生之时，看到的第一个画面便是他父母的交合。  
他费了很大力气才挣脱孕育他的柔软卵囊。那一层薄膜柔软而又有韧性，在以前是保护他不受伤害的天然屏障，但是现在却成了他的束缚。如果他不能在卵内的营养消耗完之前破壳而出，那么等待他的只有死路一条。  
他新生的爪还没有发育完全，还带着湿漉漉的胎膜，骨骼还带着几分柔软。在卵里根本没有任何支撑点，他只能勉强稳住身体，用柔软的骨刺刺破卵膜。  
幼嫩的骨刺在卵膜上经常打滑，让他几乎用尽全身力气才把软膜划开一个切口。在破开了一个口之后，接下来就简单多了。他用爪把裂口撕开，直到洞口的大小可以让他脱身。  
他从洞口爬出，直接脱力，摔在了他的兄弟姐妹的卵上。有些发育的比较好的卵只是被压得变形，透过半透明的膜还能看到他的同胞正在不满地扭动身体；但是另外一些发育不良的卵就被直接砸破，里面的还未发育成熟的胚胎直接滑了出来，发不出一丝声音就死去了。  
但是现在这位新生儿根本没有关注其他卵的心情。他浑身是血和粘液，眼睛都睁不开。身体酸软无力，只能勉强扶着高高堆起的卵山站起来——当然，这中间又摔倒了好几次，又有无数的卵遭了殃。  
等到他终于直起身子，睁开眼睛，看到的就是他父母的交合。他的母亲懒洋洋地倚靠在洞窟的岩石上，用手撑着头，看着他的父亲是怎样取悦她的。他的父亲是一个普通的中年男人，身上不着寸缕，腹部高高隆起，他正甚至能看到皮肤被强行撑开后留下的青紫。他跨坐在母亲身上，表情扭曲，又哭又笑，他的腹部随着呼吸频率舒长收缩，能注意到他的腹部并不是一个浑圆的球形，而是有许多圆润的凸起——就像是里面有无数个球状物体。  
不过他很快移开了视线。他们怎么样都与他无关。他坐在一块石头上，享用他兄弟姐妹的尸体——这里没别的东西可以吃了。  
在这个暗无天日的洞窟里，没有办法判断时间的流逝。他躺下打了个盹，醒来发现父母自己结束了。他的父亲躺在地上，身上一团糟，看起来是无法对别的事物作出反应了。  
母亲看他醒了，并没有什么特别的反应。现在，他的兄弟姐妹还没有出生，这让他的母亲稍微多关注他一些。但也这是稍微多了一点而已。  
他母亲带他离开了他们的洞窟，带他到了幼崽教育中心。相较于其他人，这的确是一位非常温柔的母亲。不过他从此再也没见过她。  
他在这里给自己取了一个人类名字，叫伊诺克。他的真名无法用人类的语言表达。他也明白了他们的使命，他们的目标，他们真正的神——为了伟大的祂。  
伊诺克为此在人类社会混迹了上百年。他们需要扩张人口，需要更多的信徒，也同时需要提防他们的老对手和消灭妄图与他们作对的人类。  
在一开始，这还算是一个轻松的工作。只要稍稍显露出一些“神迹”，就会让那些愚昧的人类把他们当成神明供奉，还会主动献上祭品。这些被献给神明的男女中，总有一些是可以为他们所用，为他们开枝散叶。当然，他们也心甘情愿为他们的神献出自己的身体。但随着人类社会的发展，人类渐渐变得聪明了一些——或者说，没那么好糊弄了。人类开始不再迷信神明，而是开始相信科学。开始有了自我的意识，不会相信他们的诱惑。即使是在伴侣关系下，人类也开始不愿意生育了。  
也有人类从远古时期留下的神话传说中发现了他们的踪迹——毕竟他们不屑于隐藏自己。越来越多的文献被发掘出来，人类开始研究他们，妄图对抗他们，甚至成立了一个组织。而人类研究出来的一些小玩具总是让他们更容易发现他们的事业。不能说这对他们的事业产生了打击，但是一直有蚂蚁在自己面前跳脚真的让人心情不好。  
所以伊诺克提议开一家公司，再让一些伙伴深入到政界。有了钱与权，便可以在人类社会中畅行无忧。事实也的确如此——他们的海洋资源开发公司事业发展得红红火火，在海洋资源开发的幌子下，他们的真实目的也进展顺利。伊诺克也受了表彰，因为他的贡献——他甚至有可能被选为下一任的首领。  
他得到了一个假期。一个不用太忙碌，不用忙着繁殖的假期。在闲来无事，做为公司的代表出席慈善晚会时，他遇见了一个特别的人类。他的深处镌刻着神明的印记。斐南迪有些羞涩，又有些兴奋。他手中拿着一杯葡萄酒，装作若无其事地走到他身边。眼睛在他的身上瞟了几次，又赶在他发现之前收回目光，盯着桌上摆着的小蛋糕。  
他先和站在旁边的宾客聊了一会，关于高尔夫，游艇以及私家飞机。等到他认为他的目的没有那么明显的时候，便转身开始和伊诺克搭讪：“这蛋糕真的很不错，听说这次请的厨师非常有名。”  
伊诺克微笑地回答：“是的，所有的菜品都非常美味，特伦斯先生。”  
人类显得有点局促不安。他可能没想到伊诺克认识他：“啊，我是斐南迪•特伦斯。很高兴认识你。”  
他的脸红扑扑的，显得十分可爱。  
伊诺克轻轻舔了一下嘴唇，说：“我是伊诺克•迪普迈斯。很高兴认识你。”  
他们握了握手。


End file.
